


I Choose You

by sweet_melodies



Series: Baby While We’re Young [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, OT4, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_melodies/pseuds/sweet_melodies
Summary: Jisoo likes to believe that she knows all her members relatively well. Whether it's their favourite colour or their deepest fears, Jisoo has it all memorised. That's why she believes she can choose the perfect partner for each of her group members.But Lisa? Lisa doesn't fit the ideal perfect partner she has in mind for Jennie- so how on earth did her best friend end up falling for her?or, the five times Jisoo is 100% sure Jennie made a mistake and the many times Lisa proved her wrong.(directly follows ain't nunya beez)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Baby While We’re Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992853
Comments: 73
Kudos: 279





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【翻译】I Choose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652783) by [joditheirrelevant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the aftermath of Jennie and Lisa’s relationship revelation, Jisoo gets into deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo!
> 
> how are you all?  
> i hope you enjoy this short multi-chap story i’ve had in my drafts! we’ll be seeing some pre-debut pinks interactions as well as many jensoo & lisoo moments. Don’t worry! our lil chaeyoung will also be there, but she won’t have as big as a role as she did in nunya beez.
> 
> title inspo: i choose you- kiana lede

"Okay, so I have a few rules now that you two are dating." Jisoo starts.

They're sat at their gate, waiting for their flight to start letting passengers in. The coast is clear, management booked them a late night flight to avoid fans and paparazzi on their way home.

Jennie's sandwiched between her and Rosé whilst Lisa is sat on the new scooter luggage she bought, moving herself back and forth with the wheels.

( _"Unnie! I have to buy this! Look!" Lisa says as she wheels herself back and forth on the luggage._

_It's a yellow scooter luggage designed for kids. Jisoo swears Lisa would have never paid it much attention if it weren't for that one kid racing around with it around the airport._

_Naturally, an excited Lisa pulls her over to the store to try it out._

_Jisoo swears that Lisa is literally a 5 year old stuck in a 22 year old's body._

_"Lisa, you don't need it." Jisoo groans as she tries pulling the younger member up._

_"But it's fun!" Lisa says, half on and half off of the luggage._

_"It's not worth the money." Jisoo explains. Why does this girl spend her money so recklessly?_

_"Having fun is priceless." Lisa argues while firmly sitting back down._

_Jisoo sighs and gives up. There's really no point in arguing with a stubborn Lisa.)_

Lisa halts at her words.

"Rules?" Lisa asks.

"What's up?" she hears Jennie say.

Jisoo looks at the both of them, carefully choosing her words. With their short vacation coming to an end, Jisoo was hit by the reality of their situation. Group members dating? That's unchartered territory. Nothing in their trainee years had her prepared for this. As the oldest, she felt responsible.

(Hence why she stayed up all night thinking of a plan.)

Jisoo internally groans. There's no easy way of say this first point.

Argh. Screw it.

"No sex in the dorm." She says firmly, as she sternly looks at both of them back and forth, making sure that her point gets through to them.

She watches as Lisa and Jennie exchange a guilty look.

"I think it's too late for that..." Lisa says.

Of course. They're both young and healthy adults. What was she expecting?

She groans in disgust.

"What? No way." She hears Chaeyoung say as she sits forward, looking at the two in shock.

"We're only human." Lisa says defensively as she raises her palms up.

Jisoo massages her temples.

Of course she's happy that her two best friends are dating, but if she has to endure a second of what she did 2 nights ago, she won't hesitate to kick them off the moving plane.

"As long as it happened in your room, right unnie?" Chaeyoung says awkwardly, as she looks at Jisoo.

Jisoo watches as Jennie sinks down in her seat, while Lisa tries to escape by wheeling herself away with her luggage.

"What? Why are you sinking? Lisa, where are you going?" Chaeyoung asks as she pulls Lisa back.

"We're sanitising and blessing each room when we get home." Jisoo leans forward to get Chaeyoung's attention."Chaeyoung-ah, do you have prayers for that?" Jisoo jokes.

Chaeyoung playfully glares at Jisoo, making the older woman chuckle.

"... and maybe sanitise each surface too?" Lisa says while wincing. Jisoo feels her smile immediately fade away.

Jisoo and Rosé look at the other two members in horror.

"Lisa, you really didn't have to include that."Jennie says embarrassingly as she covers her face with her hand.

"Unnie, please tell me you at least cleaned up afterwards?" Rosé says as she grabs onto Jennie's arm.

"Of course we did. We didn’t want a UTI." Lisa says, looking at them like it's an obvious fact.

Jennie groans as she shakes her head at her girlfriend.

"Not that type of cleaning, babe." Jennie replies.

"Oh."

"Gross. Gross. Gross." Rosé repeats, this time sinking in her own chair.

Jennie clears her throat.

"Of course we cleaned after ourselves. You know me, I'd never let the dorm get dirty." Jennie explains, looking at both Jisoo and Rosé to relay her point.

Jennie's cleanliness should've really made Jisoo feel at ease, but now she can't help but think about all the times the two lovers were left alone in their dorm.

She shivers at the thought.

"How about this," Jisoo starts.

"Everywhere but your room is off limits. We'll respect your privacy just as long as you keep it down—"

"—Jennie's loud thou-"

"—Lisa."" Jennie says warningly, making Lisa purse her lips shut.

Jennie turns around to face Jisoo.

"Are there other rules?" Jennie continues, blushing madly while trying to change the subject.

"Be transparent with us," Jisoo says.

"Of course." Jennie replies sincerely.

"This is new territory for all of us," Jisoo explains, earning a nod from everyone.

"We'll protect your relationship, you know we will. We'd never let anything bad happen to you both. But you have to be clear with us when things aren't okay between the two of you, that way we can figure things out together."

"Of course, unnie. The group's our main priority, right Lis?" Jennie says, earning a nod from Lisa.

Jisoo feels herself soften a little as she smiles at them.

"But I don't want you to feel like your relationship isn't," Jisoo adds.

"You're not, unnie. We understand where you're coming from." Jennie says as she reaches for her hand squeezes it.

"Yeah. Don't stress yourself over it." Lisa says, as she scoots closer to Jisoo.

"Alright then." Jisoo says while nodding at the both of them, satisfied with the conversation. She doesn't know why she thought it'd be much harder to have than it was.

"So, are those all the rules?" Lisa asks, while rolling back and forth again on her luggage.

"Yeah, guess so— wait, Chaeyoung-ah, do you have any rules?" Jisoo asks.

Chaeyoung sits back and thinks hard. Jisoo watches as blonde’s demeanour changes. 

"Are we still gonna have movie nights?" Chaeyoung asks shyly.

Lisa wheels herself over to Rosé.

"Of course!" Lisa replies as she lays her head on Rosé's lap.

“And sleepovers?” Rosé adds.

“Duh! Nothing’s gonna change. I promise.” Lisa says reassuringly as she closes her eyes and reaches around Rosé’s waist.

"Then I'm good!" Rosé says happily, as she looks at Jisoo and Jennie.

Lisa perks her head up in Jisoo's direction.

"So you're okay with PDA?" Lisa asks while cocking her eyebrow up.

Jisoo scoffs.

"What?" Lisa asks, a little offended.

"Like you two already don't show enough PDA at home." Jisoo replies, making Lisa briefly clock things up in her head.

"That's true." Lisa says as she relaxes into Rosé's lap again.

Jisoo can't count the amount of times she's caught the two cuddling and holding hands at the dorm. She always used to brush it off as Lisa being Lisa, but looking back, it all makes sense. Lisa was never that affectionate with her or Rosé. 

"Jesus," Rosé says,making all three of them look at the blonde.

Rosé's looking into the distance, clearly in deep thought.

"You good Chaeyoung?" Jennie asks, while gently nudging her, trying to get her attention.

Chaeyoung shakes her head and then looks back at the three of them.

"I just— how did I miss all those signs?" she says as she slaps her forehead.

Jisoo watches as Jennie smiles and rubs Rosé's arm sympathetically.

"Honestly, me too." Jisoo says, making Jennie and Lisa laugh.

After their laughter dies down, Lisa pipes up with an idea.

"Hey Chaeyoung-ah, do you think you're faster than my scooter?"

"Maybe." Chaeyoung replies. Lisa smirks.

"Bet." Lisa says.

"You're on." Chaeyoung says before getting up.

"Lisa's gonna lose." Jennie says once the two are out of sight.

"Yup." Jisoo agrees.

When will Lisa finally acknowledge that she'll never win a bet against the rest of them?

"Want to get something to eat?" Jennie asks.

"Yeah." Jisoo agrees, leaving the two youngest members alone.

(Later on, Lisa gets on the plane, luggage-less while sporting an angry red mark on her cheek.

"I threw it away." Lisa says before Jisoo can ask.

"Why?" Jennie asks in concern, trying hard not to laugh.

"Because the wheels broke off and sent me flying."

Jisoo and Jennie burst into laughter, making Lisa pout even more. Jisoo laughs even harder remembering   
the conversation she had earlier with Lisa.

"Hey Lisa?" Jisoo says,

"Yeah?"

"That mark on your face is also _priceless_." Jisoo comments, still laughing, earning a glare from Lisa.)

***

The plane ride back home was long and tiring, which is why she doesn't blame Jennie for saying a quick goodnight before heading to her room the second they get home.

"She's gonna be out till tomorrow evening at least." Rosé says as she flops onto the sofa.

"I don't blame her. Travel sickness sounds horrible. Plus the jetlag." Jisoo adds as she walks over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water.

"Good thing she has those pills." Lisa says as she joins Rosé on the sofa, resting her head on blonde's shoulder. The mark on the younger girl's face has finally faded.

"What pills?" Jisoo asks, not recalling Jennie taking any during their flight.

"The travel sickness pills?" Lisa says questioningly, as she stares at Jisoo.

"She ran out, remember?" Jisoo points out.

Lisa looks at her with her eyebrows scrunched up. Jisoo realises that Lisa wasn't too aware about Jennie on the plane, as she was sat too far away from them with Rosé.

"Oh, no wonder she was quieter than usual on the flight." Lisa realises, before getting up to go to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna give her something to drink." Lisa says as she turns the kettle on.

Rosé and Jisoo exchange amused looks as they watch the youngest member move around the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a shower before heading to bed." Jisoo says as she makes her way to her room.

"Night guys."

"Night, unnie." Rosé and Lisa say together.

Jisoo drags her suitcase with her in her room before flopping on her bed.

Their vacation in Hawaii was blissful and too short. She wishes they had more time there.

They were able to relax and unwind even in the little time that they had. With the year long of tours that they had, breaking records and gaining more popularity, ending it all with the short vacation was a cherry on top.

***

After stepping outside the shower and getting ready for bed, Jisoo makes sure to check up on Jennie to see how she's doing.

She quietly opens the door and peaks through only to see Lisa and Jennie cuddled up together, sound asleep.

Jisoo snickers at Lisa. Lisa's sprawled on Jennie's bed, with one hand raised to her forehead looking like she's posing, and the other around Jennie’s body. Jisoo scans for Jennie only to see her cuddling into Lisa's side.

They look very at peace together.

Jisoo smiles to herself before closing the door and walking back into her room.

Out of all the things that would happen in Hawaii, finding out her two best friends are dating one another was not something she expected to happen.

She's happy for them, happy that they found happiness in one another, but she can't seem to shake the nagging feeling she has inside of her.

See, Jisoo likes to pride herself with knowing all her members thoroughly. Whether it's their favourite colour or their deepest fear, she has all the answers in the book.

And because of that, Jisoo believes that she can handpick the perfect partner for each of her members. Someone who she believes will be well suited for them.

And unfortunately for Lisa, she doesn't fit the ideal perfect partner she has in mind for Jennie— so how on earth did her best friend end up falling for her?

But Jennie on the other hand? Jisoo can confidently say that Jennie meets her standards as Lisa's perfect partner, but it just _doesn't_ work the other way round.

Now don't get her wrong, Jisoo sees Lisa as the baby sister she never had and adores her to pieces. Despite their constant banter and rough playfulness, Jisoo absolutely loves Lisa— can even write her a list of reasons on _why_ she does. But Lisa just doesn't fit her idea of Jennie's ideal partner, nor does she seem like Jennie's type.

In fact, Jisoo believes that Jennie's partner should have the following qualities:

1\. Mature  
2\. Dependable  
3\. Protective  
4\. Attentive  
5\. Attractive  
6\. Funny  
7\. Can get along with her family

And to be fair on Lisa, Jisoo believes she ticks some of the boxes, but not all.

Lisa's too immature and childish for her best friend, so how on earth is their relationship ever going to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that’s the prologue! i promise you, jisoo loves lisa very VERY much, but she’s just in shock bout the news (cos poor girly didn’t see it coming at all) & is very protective over her jendukie.
> 
> pls remember to ship harmlessly & do not overstep boundaries.
> 
> finals week is kicking my ass but apparently that’s where im most active in my writing? lol
> 
> pls be careful everyone! stay safe always.
> 
> see you soon!


	2. immature

Jisoo likes to believe that she’s pretty observant. She can tell whenever someone’s moved her milk around in the fridge (it’s usually Chaeyoung trying to fit all her snacks), or when the cushions have been rearranged the slightest bit (thanks to Jennie’s daily cleaning habit) or even notice when Lisa’s not washed her hair from a mile away.

She has some good observational skills and she takes pride in that.

It’s hard not to be so observant of her members. She’s known them for almost a decade, been around them constantly; they’ve shared nearly every breathing moment with another. Sometimes she can even see how everyone’s personalities rub off on one another. Whether it was Lisa’s enthusiasm rubbing off on Chaeng, or Jennie’s sarcasm on Lisa, there’s always tiny bits of them absorbed by the other.

It was through this that Jisoo formulated the perfect partner for her members- not that she’s ever mentioned it to any of them. It’s more of a secret she’s kept in her head for a while now.

For Chaeyoung, it’s someone who can pull her out of her shyness, someone who's patient enough to reassure her. Someone who can feed her at every hour of the day because everyone knows that food is her first love. Someone who shares the same enthusiasm she has for music. Someone who’s in it for a good laugh, can give Chaeng something to react to.

Lisa on the other hand, she needs someone who can keep her on her toes. Lisa’s always been relentless and up to something- and that _something_ isn’t always the most safest thing to do (i.e. The Balcony Incident of 2018). Yet she also needs someone who can ride along with her goofiness, someone who can bounce along with her humour and never get tired of it. Someone who can provide her the intimacy that she needs because Lord knows how touchy-feely she can be. And someone who can understand the hecticness of her work.

(The last one is for all of them, really.)

That’s why Jennie seems like the perfect type for Lisa. Jennie can ground Lisa and Jisoo’s seen it unfold in her own two eyes. Jennie’s patient with Lisa and knows how to calm her down during Lisa’s pre-show panics. Jennie can ride along with Lisa’s goofiness without showing any irk of irritation even when she playfully calls her annoying.

Jennie’s the perfect fit for Lisa, but Lisa? Lisa isn’t for Jennie.

Jisoo knows Jennie well enough to see that Lisa isn’t entirely compatible with her. She knows Jennie like the back of her hand.

That’s why Jisoo can easily tell with Jennie’s tense body and constant sighing, that tonight’s sleepover isn’t like their regular nights. Tonight, something is clearly bothering her best friend.

It goes like this:

Jisoo’s laying in her bed playing games when she notices Jennie sighing for 7th time that night. They’ve been laying in Jisoo’s bed for an hour now.

“You wanna tell me what’s up?” She finally says, hoping Jennie will finally spill what’s bothering her. Jisoo keeps her eyes focused on her switch, she knows that the sudden attention on Jennie might intimidate the younger girl in not speaking.

She hears Jennie moving about in her bed, but she pretends not to notice.

“Are you upset with me?” She hears Jennie ask quietly.

Jisoo pauses her game and turns her head to the side to grab a look at her best friend.

“Why would I be upset?” Jisoo asks curiously.

“Because I kept it a secret from you.” Jennie replies.

Jisoo gives her a confused look. Is this about her and Lisa?

It’s been a couple days since Hawaii and things still remained the same in the dorm. She thought dynamics would have shifted since the revelation, yet things were normal. The only difference being Jennie and Lisa exchanging kisses when they thought nobody was looking- it's kinda cute, but Jisoo will never give them that satisfaction.

“Jendeuk, I’d never be upset over you keeping a secret from me.” Jisoo says seriously.

“Really?”

“Really. You had your reasons why you didn’t want to tell me and that’s fine.” Jisoo explains. And truth is, Jisoo really does understand. Jennie isn’t obliged to tell her what’s happening every second of her life. Sure they’re best friends, but Jisoo understands when somethings are meant to be kept.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you,” Jennie starts before sitting up and ruffling her hands through her hair. It’s gotten really long, Jisoo thinks to herself. “It’s more of, I didn’t want to cause unnecessary drama.” Jenne explains.

Jisoo decides to also sit up while staring at her best friend oddly.

“What do you mean?”

“I just knew it was going to be complicated.” Jennie sighs.

Jisoo snickers.

“Nothing’s ever simple in life. We’d be experts on that.” Jisoo adds, earning a chuckle from Jennie.

“I wasn’t really- I wasn’t 100% sure what was going to happen between us,” Jennie starts, while pursing her lips, a habit she does when she’s nervous. “Our relationship was very complicated to begin with.” Jennie says.

Complicated. She keeps repeating that.

“How complicated could it have _really_ been?” Jisoo says.

“Very complicated.”

“Try me.” Jisoo challenges as she folds her arms together. Jennie cocks an eyebrow at her while sporting a grin.

Jennie takes a deep breath and then stares her deep in the eyes.

“We were friends with benefits.” Jennie says without blinking. Jisoo waits for Jennie’s face to crack up, only for her best friend’s face to remain stoic throughout.

“Good one, Jendeukie,” Jisoo says as she playfully pushes her shoulder while laughing. “You almost caught me there.” Jisoo adds, but the younger girl’s face morphs into confusion as she keeps staring at her.

“I’m being serious, unnie.” Jennie says, and all of a sudden Jisoo sobers up.

“No way.” Jisoo says, her mouth agape. Jennie offers her a tight lipped smile and nods. Jisoo can’t seem to close her mouth. What in the world? She never saw this coming.

“Can I know how this started?” Jisoo finally asks after calming down, and in response, Jennie nods.

“It all started early last year, a bit after we finished filming Blackpink House…” Jennie trails on.

Jennie talks with excitement in her tone, explaining how their love story formed and Jisoo can almost feel the magic of every moment Jennie shared, the thrill of it all. She finds herself captivated by Jennie’s every word.

Until it wasn’t so beautiful anymore. And to give Jennie credit, it really did get complicated.

“She really did that?” Jisoo asks while corking an eyebrow up, anger building up in her chest at the thought of Lisa hurting Jennie like that.

“Yup.” Jennie says while sighing at the painful memory. Jisoo raises her fist up as a joke, only for Jennie to push it back down. “Yah! Unnie! We’re fine now, put your fist down.” She says, making Jisoo roll her eyes.

“Besides, I hurt her too.” Jennie says with shame, and Jisoo puts her fist away.

It gets messy before it gets beautiful, Jisoo thinks to herself. The road wasn’t easy for her two best friends, but they made it work.

“And then she took me on a date while we were at Hawaii,” Says breathlessly while biting her lip in attempts to hide her smile. “And she asked me to be her girlfriend.” Jennie finishes with a smile on her face. The room might be dark, but Jisoo doesn’t need light to know that Jennie’s cheeks are tinted in red.

“And then Chaeng heard you two going at it like rabbits in your room-“

“-Unnie!” Jennie says while smacking her arm.

“Why are you embarrassed? You literally just told me how you two were friends with benefits at one point.” Jisoo says confusingly.

“It’s weird when you say it.” Jennie argues. Jisoo rolls her eyes.

Jisoo looks at her. Really looks at her.

“Are you happy?” Jisoo asks softly.

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to tell you for the longest time, but I just had to make sure it was official you know?” Jennie says, her voice laced with a tiny bit of insecurity.

Jisoo shakes her head.

“No, I meant are you happy now, with Lisa?” Jisoo asks.

Jennie’s face immediately breaks into a smile Jisoo doesn’t think she’s seen before. It’s a mixture of shyness and happiness, but also a hint of proudness.

(It’s a smile she later realises, of someone in love.)

“Never been happier in my life.”

* * *

See, the conversation prior with Jennie should’ve reassured her that maybe there was a sense of compatibility between her and Lisa, but the facts still remains.

Jennie is a very independent person. She’s someone who likes her freedom, yet also craves just the right bit of attention whenever she needs it. Too much and she’ll pull away, too little and she’ll go astray. She needs someone who’s mature enough to understand her personal space yet not hold resentment for needing it. Someone who can balance out her childish personality from time to time yet can handle the bite of her sarcasm.

But Lisa doesn’t really seem to fit that description. Not when her childishness and immaturity is tenfold.

Jisoo’s theory is proven just a couple days later:

“Unnie! We should buy this!” She hears Lisa say as she runs to grab a stuffed toy from the shelf.

It’s a cat plushie.

The four of them had decided to secretly go out in disguises, wanting to break away from the norm of their busy lives without their team. Just the four of them. Four girls wanting to be as close to normal as possible- that is, if you can call their wigs and obnoxious outfits as normal.

But if you were to ask Jisoo how they ended up in a toy shop, she’d blame it on the other three members. 

“You already have real ones at home.” Jisoo points out.

“Unnie! It looks like Leo!” Lisa pouts as she shoves the plushie in Jisoo’s face.

See? Immature.

Jisoo watches as Lisa hugs the plushie to her chest.

Again, how on earth did Jennie choose—

Her thoughts get cut off by Jennie’s ear-piercing squeal.

“Oh my God!” Jennie squeals as she practically jumps up and down.

“Shh! We’re trying to be lowkey remember?” Jisoo scolds, making Jennie halt on her jumping. She watches as Jennie walks towards Lisa.

“It’s cute right?” Lisa asks as she gives the plushie to Jennie.

Jennie happily grabs it with a massive smile on her face, eyes wide as a child on christmas day.

“It looks like Leo!” Jennie says as her face morphs into awe.

“That’s what I said!” Lisa says excitedly.

Jisoo rolls her eyes. Why are they like this?

“Jisoo-unnie says I shouldn’t get it,” Lisa says while pointing in her direction.

“What? No! Unnie! She should!” Jennie says this time as she approaches Jisoo.

Jisoo shakes her head and takes a step back.

“I’m officially leaving this conversation,” She says as she looks for Chaeyoung.

She doesn’t understand though. Surely Jennie would prefer a partner who isn’t as childish as herself— how would such a relationship work out?

With Jennie and Lisa dating, they’d probably buy out every toy store they’d step their foot in.

It just doesn’t make sense.

(Later, on the train back to their dorm, Jisoo finds the two lovers sat in front of her. She watches as Lisa pulls out the same plushie she saw at the store and hands it to Jennie. With their hats covering most of their eyes, Jisoo can only briefly see the way Jennie’s eyes widen in surprise while grabbing the plushie.

Lisa pulls out a matching plushie and both girls giggle in excitement.

Jennie lets out a tiny squeal before hugging Lisa.

Their faces might be covered with a scarf, but Jisoo doesn’t need it to be removed to know the big grins that are on their faces.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Jennie repeats as she cuddles onto the plushie tightly.

Jisoo sighs.

Despite their matching immaturity, it’s no lie that it’s part of what makes them both happy.)

* * *

Jisoo comes back to their dorm after a tiring day of Pilates, placing the food she ordered for take out on the ground as she takes off her shoes, only to be greeted by a screaming Lisa.

“UNNIE, THE FLOOR IS LAVA.” Lisa practically yells at her, but unlike Jennie she isn’t easily startled. She scans the room and finds all three of her members standing on top of something.

Chaeyoung and Jennie are on each end of the sofa, while Lisa is standing on a stool in the kitchen.

Jisoo scans the room for a surface and settles for the center table. She runs up to it and lays flat on her stomach, making all the members laugh.

“Why are you laying down?” Jennie asks with a wide smile on her face.

“Pilates was tiring, plus nobody said you couldn’t?” Jisoo points out.

She laughs along with the members. With the hecticness of their lives, it’s moments like these that she treasures. Moments where they’re all carefree and having fun without the lights flashing in their eyes and empty scripts to read.

“Who’s idea was this?” Jisoo asks as she looks up from the ground at Chaeng and Jennie.

“Who do you think?” Jennie replies.

“Lisa.” she answers as she turns her body around to see Lisa smiling proudly.

“Ding ding ding.” Chaeyoung sings.

“Okay, smartass. How are we going to eat our food?” Jisoo says as she points towards the take out that was left by the door.

“Ah. Damn it.” Lisa says as she deflates, making everyone laugh.

Despite Lisa’s immaturity, Jisoo can’t deny that without it, their lives wouldn’t be as fun.

* * *

... but Lisa isn’t all _that_ immature.

Not really.

Sure she likes to mess around with everyone and playfully fight with her during their every breathing moment, but Lisa does have her moments.

It goes like this:

In the rare occasion of waking up early during their day off, Jisoo finds herself looking for something to eat in the fridge. Once opening the fridge, her nose is greeted by a rancid smell.

“Yuck, what is that?” She says as she looks for the culprit, while covering her nose.

She searches the fridge and finds Lisa’s sliced durian.

“Seriously Lisa?” Jisoo says as she grabs the fruit and throws it away.

Well there goes her appetite.

_(“Yah, Lisa! I don’t understand how you can eat that.” Jennie says as she covers her nose._

_“It tastes really good.”_

_“Says the Thai girl” Chaeng chimes in._

_“Shh, the movie’s about to start.” Jisoo says as they all turn their attention to the TV.)_

Right. Lisa was having it during their movie night- but that was a week ago already. Wait a second, has Lisa not been at their dorm for a week now? That’s odd.

She makes her way to Lisa’s room, only to see no trace of the Thai girl. In fact, her room’s completely clean.

Has Lisa really not been here for a week already? She never leaves for too long.

This can only mean one of two things:

  1. Lisa and Jennie got into a fight
  2. Lisa’s probably dead



***

Wanting to settle her confusion, Jisoo makes her way to Lisa’s apartment.

Jisoo unlocks Lisa’s door and is immediately greeted by Luca and Louie.

“Who is it?” She hears Lisa sing. Jisoo follows her voice and finds the youngest member cooking in the kitchen. Leo’s sat on the island table, fast asleep.

“Lisa-yah what did we say about you cooking?” Jisoo says as she takes a seat by the island table while petting a sleeping Leo.

“To cook while supervised,” Lisa says dejectedly.

“And who was supervising you?” Jisoo asks.

“Leo?” Lisa says as she looks up at Jisoo, sporting a cheeky grin. Jisoo rolls her eyes before getting up to help her.

“Oh, you’re cooking noodles?” Jisoo asks.

“Yeah! Grab two bowls from the cupboard. Breakfast is almost served.”

(“Lisa-yah, the powder goes first, not the noodles.” Jisoo argues.

“Unnie, it’s the noodles first.”

“It’s the powder-

“- do you want to eat with me or not?” Lisa says, but Jisoo knows she’s only teasing.

“Yeah, I agree, the noodles goes first.” Jisoo says, earning a laugh from Lisa.)

***

They’re finally eating together when Jisoo finally decides to bring it up.

“So, your durian stunk up the fridge.” Jisoo says casually. Lisa gasps.

“Ah, shit. I completely forgot about that!”

 _Just like how you completely forgot to visit your girlfriend?_ Jisoo thinks to herself.

“You’re cleaning the fridge by the way. Don’t let Jennie find out or else.” Jisoo says. Everyone knows how particular Jennie is with everything. Always wanting everything to be clean and tidy.

Lisa groans.

“She’s gonna kill me if she finds out.” She says.

Jisoo clears her throat.

“So… is everything okay between you two?” Jisoo asks before taking another slurp. Lisa looks up at her and eyes her weirdly.

“Yeah, why?” Lisa replies, still looking at Jisoo weirdly.

“Did you and Jennie fight?”

“What?”

“I mean, why else haven’t you been visiting this past week?”

“Aw, did you miss me?” Lisa asks with a teasing grin on her face. Jisoo scoffs.

“No.”

“Oh,” Lisa says with a small pout.

Wanting to push a little further, Jisoo decides to ask more questions- to be fair, they did promise her they’d be transparent with them right?

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Jisoo asks.

“Of course— wait, did she say anything?” Lisa says, her face getting a little worried.

“No. I actually haven’t spoken to her yet.” Jisoo says while leaning back on her seat. Why hadn’t she spoken to Jennie first anyway?

“Oh, then we’re good.” Lisa says as she goes back to eating her food.

Jisoo eyes Lisa. The youngest member seems too calm. Has she been overthinking everything? Wanting to finally put an end to her curiosity, Jisoo decides to just jump straight to the point.

“You haven’t been to the dorm in a week,” She starts as she places her chopsticks down.

“Unnie, you’ve been counting? And you said you didn’t miss me.” Lisa teases. Jisoo ignores it.

“I just thought it was a little weird for you not seeing your girlfriend for that long.” Jisoo points out.

“That is, if you two aren’t fighting.” Jisoo finishes.

“We aren’t fighting.”

“Ah shit, did you break up?”

“What? No! We didn’t break up!”

“Then?”

“Jennie and I are fine, unnie.” Lisa says calmly. “Just ‘cause we’re dating now doesn’t mean we have to be attached to each other’s hip 24/7– we practically already are with work.” Lisa explains as she continues eating.

“Sometimes we need a few days apart, but that doesn’t mean we’re not okay- we’re far from that,” Lisa says before folding her arms together with a big smile on her face. “In fact, I’m taking her out on a date tonight.” She says smugly.

Jisoo nods along, but isn’t entirely convinced. This sounds more like Jennie then it does Lisa. Jennie is typically the one who needs space from everyone to recharge, usually opting to spend time at home with her mum. But Lisa on the other hand, Jisoo’d expect her to be against this-

“Hello? Unnie? Are you there?” Lisa says while waving her chopsticks up and down in front of Jisoo’s face.

“Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?” Jisoo says as she brings her bowl up to drink the soup.

“That I’m proposing tonight.”

She chokes on her soup.

“Yah! Unnie! I was joking!” Lisa says worriedly.

“Water, I need water.” She manages out as she continues coughing. Lisa quickly sits next to her while handing her a cup of water, rubbing circles around her back.

“Tough crowd today…” Lisa mutters under her breath.

“I heard that.” Jisoo says as she wipes her mouth and puts the cup of water down.

Jisoo turns around to fully face Lisa.

“Lisa, are you sure you’re okay with not seeing Jennie often?” Jisoo asks carefully, earning a confused look on Lisa’s face. Jisoo grabs her hand and puts it on her lap.

“What are you doi-“

“- Look, I know you Lisa. I know how much you like spending time with the people you love and your annoying need for constant physical touch.” Jisoo teases, making Lisa snicker.

“But this?” Jisoo says while pointing between Lisa and the door. “This sounds more like you meeting Jennie’s needs rather than your own.” She points out.

Lisa tilts her head and looks at Jisoo.

“I think I get what you’re saying unnie, but trust me, I’m more than okay with this.”

“Jennie and I talked about this before, you know? We both agreed that spending some time apart is good for our relationship ‘cause we really do spend almost every waking moment together.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I feel so lucky I get to be living me dream while also dating the girl of my dreams,” Jisoo groans, making Lisa laugh.

“But if all we know is each other, then this won’t work out.” Lisa says.

“And I really want us to work out.” Lisa finishes, her voice a little shy.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You just, I don’t know, surprised me a little?”

“Why?”

“That’s just very mature coming from you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I thought you’d be a lot more different.”

“I’m touched that you care about my needs too, but don’t worry about it. Jennie gives me the attention that I need- if you know what I mean?” Lisa says while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Jisoo fake gags, making Lisa chuckle.

“Plus, it’s not like we don’t text and call each other,” Lisa points out. That’s true. Maybe she should stop assuming the worse for once. “And I’m not sure if you’ve heard but sexting is a thing-"

“Nope. Stop right there.” Jisoo says before shoving Lisa away.

“What? You’re the one who was curious about my relationship.” Lisa says defensively while laughing.

“Remind me never to ask you about your relationship again.” Jisoo says while continuing to finish her meal.

( Later on, after they finish their meal Jisoo decides to bring it up one last time.

“Lisa, you really care about Jennie, huh?”

“Of course.”

“Cool.” Jisoo casually says.

“Are you bout to give me the best friend talk?”

“No, but break her heart and I’ll cut your bangs.” Lisa’s eyes comically widen while she quickly grabs her bangs. Jisoo smirks.

“Don’t worry, if Jennie breaks yours, I’ll shave Kuma.” Jisoo adds.)

Lisa’s putting away the dishes when Jisoo comes to a conclusion:

Lisa’s immaturity isn’t bad. Not bad at all. The fact that both her best friends can be childish around each other seems to only fuel their happiness and honestly? Seeing them happy is all that really matter at the end of the day.

But Jisoo should cut Lisa some slack too. The youngest member isn’t really all that immature. But can they blame her? Sometimes it’s just hard picturing Lisa as a grown woman rather than the playful girl she’s come to know.

Either way, Lisa is one box down in Jisoo’s perfect partner for Jennie. She wonders if the Thai girl can tick the others…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's it going?
> 
> idk why, but this chapter in particular was such a bitch to write 😪
> 
> i had every chapter but this written in my drafts for the past month.
> 
> i hope it was alright?


	3. laughter

“Hey Jendeuk,” Jisoo calls out.

They’re laying in her bed, back’s facing each other. Jisoo’s 5 minutes from completing her game and Jennie’s watching something on her phone.

She assumed that her time with Jennie would become a lot less since the news of her and Lisa dating, yet here she is instead.

Prior to Jennie dating, nights like these weren’t uncommon. Nights where they enjoyed the silence of each other’s presence while doing their own thing. Nights like these often ended with Jennie falling asleep next to her without much of a question.

But now, despite Jennie having her own room (and her girlfriend’s apartment), she still sometimes chooses to sleep in Jisoo’s or at least stays there until she feels sleepy.

Jisoo doesn’t understand why Jennie chooses to do so, or how she manages to equally spend her nights at Lisa’s, Jisoo’s and her mother’s place but yet she pulls it off.

(Honestly, Jisoo rules it as her best friend having major separation anxiety from her.)

“Hmm?” Jennie hums in response, still busy on her phone.

“What’s blue but not heavy?” Jisoo asks.

“What’s what?” Jennie asks, this time turning round to face Jisoo’s back, while still remaining focused on what she’s watching.

“What’s blue but not heavy?” Jisoo repeats.

“What is it?” Jennie asks.

“Light blue.” Jisoo replies, eyes still focused on the game as she almost completes the round.

Jennie snorts and bursts into laughter, smacking Jisoo’s back in the process, jogging her arm.

“Yah! You’re making me lose!” Jisoo says as she tries to scoot away from Jennie’s hand.

“Unnie! How do you even come up with these on the spot?”

Jisoo shrugs. She always blames it on being the youngest in her family. Being the youngest just made her naturally playful.

(But if someone were to sit her down and really ask her for a deeper reason, she’d confess that her humour is what she used to defend herself from the relentless teasing she got from her relatives. She’d confess on how she heavily relied on her humour each time they’d say something mean about her appearance.

— jokes on them now though. Who’s the visual of their group again?)

Jennie’s always loved her jokes. Jisoo can’t quite recall a time where Jennie didn’t laugh at her jokes. The younger woman finds almost everything she says or does completely hilarious.

It’s a talent.

But it’s a talent she’s always hoped for in a potential partner for her best friend. Someone who can make her little Jendukie laugh and smile effortlessly for the rest of her life.

And to be fair, Lisa ticks that box.

It’s no secret that Lisa is funny, hence why they both get along so well. They share the same brain waves in many things, espeically when it comes to humour. As the youngest in her family, and Lisa as the youngest of the group, they both share the same amount of playfulness- sometimes, Lisa more.

She’s seen the way Lisa’s made Jennie laugh. Though the younger woman’s jokes will never be up to par with her own, she still does a good job at making Jennie laugh.

(Even when Jennie pretends to be annoyed at the younger girl’s antics.)

But humour isn’t the only thing that Lisa possess.

If Jisoo could describe Lisa, she’d describe her as the person who brings light into the group. A constant ray of sunshine, if you will. She effortlessly goes out her way to make everyone laugh or smile whenever they’re having a rough day. She’s good at hyping them up, raising the energy levels of any room she walks in. It was something that Jisoo found incredibly helpful during their world tour.

At least she can confidently say that there’d hardly ever be much of a dull day in the lovers’ lives.

Her thoughts get cut off by the squeaking of her door. Jisoo pauses her game and turns around to see who it is.

Speaking of the devil.

Jisoo sits up at the sound of music playing, watching as Lisa dramatically strides into her room dancing.

_I keep it juicy juicy, I eat that lunch (yeah)_

_She keep that booty booty, she keep that plump (yeah yeah)_

She hears Jennie squeal right next to her in excitement as Lisa continues dancing to the beat of the song and Jisoo finds herself laughing and cheering along.

“Go Lisa, Go Lisa,” Jennie hoots, making Lisa smirk as she walks up to Jennie and twerks in her face.

_Back, back, yeah, back, back, back (wait 'til you see it from the)_

She laughs even more as Jennie lets out another loud squeal while falling back into her body for support.

“Lisa!” Jennie says in between her laughter.

A confused Chaeyoung walks into her room, her confused face slowly turning into amusement as she watches Lisa twerk.

“What is going on here?” Chaeng asks, as she joins her and Jennie on the bed, practically laying comfortably on top of Jisoo.

“Yah! Do I look like a pillow to you?” She says as she realizes she’s being squished underneath a laughing Chaeng and Jennie. She sighs in relief as she feels Chaeng roll off her body. She feels the Blonde cuddle her from behind while resting her chin on her arm.

Lisa turns around and bows before switching her music off, earning a cheer from Chaeng and Jennie.

“Boo,” She teases, making Lisa slightly pout. The tiny pout on Lisa’s lips gets replaced by an evil smirk. Jisoo’s eyes widen in horror as she watches as Lisa gets into a jumping position.

“No!” She and Jennie yell, but it’s too late. She and Jennie groan at Lisa’s impact on their bodies.

Seriously, did her forehead read “pillow” today or what?

Her slight annoyance fades as she hears her members laughter echoing in the room. She smiles to herself as she sketches this moment to her memories. The happy smile etched on Lisa’s face, her eyes twinkling in glee. The feeling of Jennie’s body shaking in laughter, along with Chaeng.

She’s always been the sentimental type- especially when it came to her job and her members. It’s temporary. She’s always known that being part of a girl group was temporary, that fame and even relationships can be temporary. She knew this the second she started training.

But if she could just have this moment tattooed in her memories, the fun and laughter surrounded by the family she’s made, maybe, just maybe it would somehow be permanent.

Her thoughts get abruptly cut off by Jennie’s voice.

“Lisa! Your bones are poking into my belly!” Jennie cries,

"Guess I'm just happy to see you." Lisa says while winking at Jennie.

"Ew-" Jennie says.

"-gross-" Chaeng joins in

"- get out." Jisoo says, only for Lisa to laugh and roll off Jennie’s body.

Jisoo shakes her head and brings herself back from her thoughts.

“What was that about?” Jisoo finally asks once they all settled down.

“Was bored at home, so I decided to come by.” Lisa shrugs.

“To come by and twerk in my face?” Jennie asks.

“Yup.” Lisa says proudly, making Jennie giggle.

Jisoo internally groans as she watches as the two stare at each other like they’re the only two in the room. If hearts could only make eyes.

“Hey,” Lisa starts as she wiggles closer to Jennie’s face.

“Hi,” Jennie replies, smiling widely.

She watches as Lisa’s nose crinkle, smile widening at the sight of Jennie.

God. They’re so cute it’s gross. Jisoo rolls her eyes playfully at the sight of the two.

“Why can’t you two just say hi like normal people do?” She asks as she removes Jennie’s head from her chest.

“Unnie!” Chaeng says while smacking her arm.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Lisa argues back while sticking her tongue out at her.

“Lisa!” Jennie scolds.

Jisoo scoffs.

“The audacity. You’re literally in my room.” Jisoo points out.

“You’re right,” Lisa says before putting her attention back at her girlfriend.

“Hey Jen, you wanna come to mine?” Lisa asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

“We rented your room out already.” Jisoo deadpans, making Jennie and Chaeng laugh. She knows how much Lisa hates it when she makes jokes as such.

“You what? Babe? Chaeng-ah?” Lisa says as she pouts at Chaeng and Jennie. Jennie cooes at her girlfriend while reaching out for her hand.

“Unnie, you know how insecure she gets about kicking her out.” Jennie says, making Jisoo snort.

“Alright. Well, I’m kicking you both out before you start making out in my face.” Jisoo says as she attempts to push them off her bed.

“It‘s okay unnie. I know you just want me to kiss you too.” Lisa says before climbing on top of her.

“Lisa, I swear if those lips touch my face I will shave your bangs off.” Jisoo says as she pulls her face away.

“You would never.” Lisa says as she tries closing the gap between them.

“I have the keys to your apartment.” Jisoo argues, hoping it would do the job.

“C’mon babe, lets leave Jisoo-unnie alone.” She hears Jennie say.

“Okay wait,” Lisa says as she leans further to give Chaeng a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

“Muah.” Lisa says obnoxiously before removing herself from Jisoo’s body. She lets out a sigh of relief at the feeling of Lisa’s body off her own.

Lisa halts in her movements before looking back at Jisoo with puppy dog eyes.

“Babe, c’mon,” Jennie says as she tries tugging Lisa along with her. “Lets leave Jisoo-unnie alone.” 

“But I just wanted to smooch,” Lisa says with a pout. Jennie chuckles in awe.

“I’ll give you smooches instead.” Jennie says in return as she plants a kiss on Lisa's lips. Jisoo watches as Lisa practically melts into Jennie, pulling Jennie in for a deeper kiss.

She’s so whipped.

“Whatoosh,” She hears Chaeng say from behind her. She tags along and pretends to wave a whip around.

Lisa pulls away from the kiss and playfully glares at them.

“G’night guys.” Jennie says as she takes a step closer to the door, pulling Lisa along with her.

“Night guys.” Lisa repeats as she waves them a goodbye.

“Hey Lisa,” She calls before the younger girl heads out.

“Yeah?” Lisa asks as she turns around, her hand still intertwined with Jennie’s.

“The floor is lava.” Jisoo says, making the younger woman’s eyes widen. Lisa looks around the room in panic.

“Quick, babe. Get on my back!” Lisa says frantically.

Jisoo and Chaeng laugh as Jennie jumps on Lisa’s back.

“But you’re gonna die!” Jennie says.

“Not if I zoom to your room in 2.5 seconds I won’t.” Lisa argues

“What do you mean by zoo- LISA SLOW DOWN!” She hears Jennie say, followed by a series of laughter.

Jisoo smiles softly to herself.

Yeah, Lisa will definitely not have a hard time making her best friend laugh. That was always a given.

Guess that’s another box ticked for Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess Lisa's slowly meeting Jisoo's expectations?
> 
> oooooooh we’re halfway thereeeeee


	4. sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your daily reminder that everything i write is not real & are all just part of me imagination!
> 
> lets cont. shipping harmlessly and respect boundaries pls & ty!

Jennie’s always been picky about who she finds attractive— Jisoo knows this for sure. It’s no secret. Jennie’s always been straight forward and unapologetic about it.

Jisoo’s heard all about her best’s friend’s celebrity crushes since their trainee years. She remembers staying up all night singing Taeyang’s Wedding Dress and fangirling over his abs— but just his abs though, Jennie was always so particular about his face for some reason— , while drooling over every Rhianna music video that existed.

She’s experienced all Jennie’s celebrity phases to say the least.

But Jennie’s taste in people is very specific. They need to meet her standards and her standards? They’re pretty high.

She knows Jennie’s attracted to someone who’s confident and, well, sexy. She’s not into the cutesy type. She’s made that clear, even admitted it in public.

Yet Lisa? She sort of fits that box.

Lisa can be both cute and sexy- sometimes without even trying.

Jisoo’s not blind. She knows their youngest member is attractive. And the confidence she exudes on stage? Yeah, she’s completely aware of that too. Lisa’s a whole other person compared to who she is off stage.

She can see why Jennie’s attracted to her, as gross as that is.

Hence why she’s sat next to a very flustered Jennie watching Lisa film her new dance video for her youtube channel.

_Yeah, get it right back_

_Every day, gettin' paid, I can't write back_

_You'll see my face every day, I can't hide that_

_DaniLeigh, what they say when I'm like this_

“You’re drooling, Jendukie.” Jisoo teases, as she stares at her best friend in disbelief, cutting Jennie’s attention away from Lisa.

Jennie clears her throat, while closing her mouth.

“I can’t help it, unnie. Look at her go.” Jennie points out, while putting her attention back at Lisa.

She refocuses her attention back on Lisa. She watches as Lisa embodies the song, popping her body to every beat effortlessly.

Lisa’s always danced well. She’s the group’s dance machine for a reason. But the aura she radiates whenever she dances is completely different to the Lisa she’s grown up with.

“She’s so hot,” Jennie says, still not taking her eyes off Lisa.

And just on cue, Lisa smirks upon hearing what Jennie said, and briefly locks eyes with her, giving her a wink.

Jennie lets out a quiet squeal, while tightly gripping on Jisoo’s arm.

“Ya! Jennie! My arm.” Jisoo says.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Jennie says while letting go.

_Slim right, real tight, got a got a cravin'_

_All night, that's right, ballin' on the daily_

_Off-White fit nice, Balenciaga wavy_

_Ass fat, real snack, got that got that cravin'_

And Jisoo really should be focussing more on Lisa’s dance so she can give the younger woman feedback, but all she can hear is Jennie’s breathing unevenly.

She turns her head and looks at her best friend. Jennie’s face red, her mouth parted as she watches Lisa, practically squirming in her seat with Lisa’s every move.

Jisoo looks back at Lisa and finds the younger woman grinding the floor along with the beat.

She hears a sharp intake of breath coming from Jennie’s direction, making her turn back around at her best friend.

Jisoo lightly pinches Jennie’s arm, making the younger woman tear attention from Lisa.

”Ya! Unnie!” Jennie lightly shouts, her face filled with irritation as she looks at her. Jisoo snorts.

”Sorry, you were panting like a wild dog. Had to make sure you were alright.”

Jennie blushes even more while clearing her throat.

“I’m sorry. Watching her dance drives me wild.”

“I figured. This is the last time I’m taking you with me.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure I can get a private show.” Jennie says, whispering the last part, but Jisoo, unfortunately, hears it.

Jisoo makes a face. She really doesn’t need that image in her brain right now. 

Jennie’s never one to be crass, that’s Lisa’s thing. But witnessing her best friend all hot and bothered for Lisa in public, just confirms her theory even more.

Jisoo feels her phone vibrate. It’s Chaeyoung. The blonde decided to go grab some snacks for the members a little over a while ago. Watching Lisa film is somewhat tiring and hunger inducing-

\- especially judging from Jennie’s reaction.

The music for Lisa’s video begins to fade.

“Hey, I’m gonna go use the restroom real quick.” Jennie says in a rush.

“Alright, but Chaeng’s asking what snacks you want.” Jisoo calls out, not taking her eyes off her phone.

“Uh-huh, yeah. Sounds good to me.” Jennie says from afar.

Jisoo looks up and stares at Jennie’s back weirdly. She shrugs it off and doesn’t think much of it before replying to Chaeyoung.

“That’s a good shot! Lets take a break.” Welchi says.

Finally, it’s been at least 3 hours of Lisa filming non-stop. But even then, Lisa still seems very enthusiastic about her craft despite the long hours.

She watches as Lisa walks towards her, her eyes glued on her phone sporting a massive grin.

Upon realising Jisoo’s presence, Lisa looks up and greets her.

“Hey Unnie, bye Unnie. Need to go um, pee real quick.” Lisa says while giving her a smile.

“Okay?” Jisoo says skeptically before focusing back on her phone.

15 minutes later, Chaeyoung walks onto the set, practically skipping towards her with her mouth full.

Jisoo snorts.

“Couldn’t wait till you got here?” Jisoo says as Chaeyoung takes a seat.

“Was hungry!” Chaeyoung says in between chewing as she hands Jisoo the bag of snacks.

***

It’s almost time for Lisa to shoot again, when Jisoo realises she’s still not back on set.

And Jennie is still MIA.

“... and I swear she looks so pretty with her hair up. I told her she should do it more often, but she got all shy about it.” Chaeyoung says.

“Chaeyoung-ah, how many times do I have to tell you that she’s got a crush on you?” Jisoo says.

“I’ll believe it when she tells me—“

“When who tells you what?” Lisa says as she shoves her hand in Jisoo’s bag of chips.

“Where were you?” Jisoo asks.

Lisa’s looking everywhere but at Jisoo.

“Uh—“

“—Lisa! Lets film this last shot already.” Welchi says, making Lisa sigh in relief before bidding her members a goodbye.

Jisoo shakes her head. Of course she’ll get out of the interrogation.

“Hey, what did I miss?” Jennie says a couple seconds later, as she takes a seat next to Chaeyoung.

“Oh nothing, just telling her about Suzy-unnie.”

“Oh, have you asked her out yet?” Jennie says as she gets up to get her water bottle that’s situated close to Jisoo.

It would have been a completely dismissible act if Jisoo hadn’t noticed a few things:

  1. Jennie’s newly applied lipstick
  2. Jennie’s hair slightly untamed (because let's be real, Jennie’s too fussy for her hair to _not_ be perfect.)
  3. Jennie’s zipper completely undone



Jisoo looks at Lisa, who’s radiating with glee as she takes not-so-secret glances at Jennie, with the biggest smile on her face.

Jisoo groans at the realisation.

Why can’t those two ever keep it in their pants?

“Why do you guys keep saying that? She’s just a friend—“

“— pay up, Chaeyoung.” Jisoo says, interrupting the younger girl. She doesn’t feel bad for cutting her off. She’s heard this same line from her over and over again, denying her obvious crush for the nth time.

“What? Why?” Chaeyoung says as she stares at Jisoo in confusion.

Jennie cocks her eyebrow up at the two of them before taking a sip of her water.

“I won the bet.” Jisoo says, giving Chaeyoung a look, hoping she would catch on.

“What bet?” Jennie and Chaeyoung say together.

Jisoo exaggerates the look, before tilting her head towards Lisa and Jennie’s direction.

Rosé continues staring at her in confusion.

Jisoo groans. Why did Rosé have to be so oblivious? Sometimes she’s worse than Lisa.

But Jennie on the other hand.

“You made a bet on me and Lisa?” Jennie asks as she puts a hand on her waist, balancing her weight on one leg.

“A bet on me and Lisa— Oh!” Chaeyoung finally says.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

“Really?” Chaeyoung says in shock as she sits up on her seat, staring at Lisa and Jennie in surprise.

“What bet?” Jennie says, this time sounding more impatient.

(Lisa on the other hand, is perfectly unfazed, stretching while watching her recent take. Still grinning like a fool.)

“Where? When?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Just now. Look at her zip.” Jisoo points out, making Jennie’s eyes bulge out as she quickly zips up her jeans.

“No way.”

Jisoo watches in amusement as Jennie fumbles and stutters, before clearing her throat.

The track for Lisa’s song starts playing, as Lisa readies herself on her marker, dropping the grin she had on her face.

“Why are you betting on us anyway?” Jennie manages to say before taking a seat next to Rosé.

“Well, I never thought you two would be wild enough to do it in public, but Jisoo-unnie said you might do, so we made a bet on it.”

Jennie groans into her hands, making Jisoo and Rosé laugh.

“You both suck.” Jennie says, as she sinks down on her seat

“Pay up, Chaeyoung.” Jisoo says as she extends her hand out to Rosé.

To say Jennie finds Lisa attractive is probably an understatement given all the times she’s seen her best friend _thirst_ over the youngest member.

Mentally, Jisoo ticks another box for Lisa as Jennie’s perfect partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilidance 5 wya??
> 
> i hope you liked the triple update! i have two more left to edit and then this fic shall be done. i hope to finish it before the year ends lol but we’ll see!
> 
> ps. who’s excited for lisa, rosé & jisoo’s solo debut???  
> i hope jennie releases something before 2021 ends too!


	5. Mrs Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my fave chapter to write! i love writing ot4 moments.
> 
> enjoy!

Family has always been important to Jennie. Important because she only has one left- at least one that she still talks to: Mrs Kim.

Jennie has long cut ties with her father even before her mother decided to get a divorce. Jisoo doesn’t blame her for it. Jennie’s father has proven not to be worth Jennie’s time and unfortunately for them, they learnt it the hard way.

***

January 2014

_Jisoo and Chaeng find themselves laughing at Lisa’s silliness on their way back to their shared room. They’re almost at the door when they hear shouting coming from the direction of their room._

_The three of them immediately halt their actions before running towards the sound._

_“- I don’t understand why you wasted your potential singing and dancing to silly songs when you could’ve been training to be a lawyer-“_

_“- I don’t want to be a lawyer, dad. I want to become a singer.” Jennie says firmly._

_It’s Jennie’s dad again. Once a month, Jennie’s dad calls Jennie to supposedly see how she’s doing, only for him to constantly yell and degrade the younger woman, trying to convince her to quit being a trainee._

_She’s sat through many conversations, listening to the older man yelling and discouraging her best friend._

_“It’s not practical. Look at how long you’ve been training, and you’ve yet to debut. Just pack your bags and we will come to get you. It’s not too late to quit this madness.”_

_Jisoo pulls her head away from the door. She knows how much Jennie hates being alone on the phone with him. She looks at Lisa and Chaeng, both with worried looks on their faces._

_“She needs us.” She whispers, earning a nod from both of the younger girls, before opening the door._

_Jennie’s eyes widen in surprise at the sound of someone entering the room but immediately relaxes realizing it’s just the three of them. Jisoo gives her a reassuring smile before sitting next to her, taking Jennie’s hand in her own. The younger two following right behind her._

_“- We can still send you to the US and enroll you in a private school-“_

_“- I don’t want to leave, dad! I know we’re going to debut soon. I can just feel it. If you can just-“_

_“- just what? Be patient? Who are you really convincing? Me or yourself?”_

_“I should’ve stopped you when I had the chance, but instead I listened to your mother. Now look how you’ve turned out.”_

_Jennie pulls her hand away from Jisoo’s and then scoffs at the phone._

_“How have I turned out, dad?” Jennie challenges. “Please enlighten me since you know me so well.”_

_“And now you’re answering back? You’ve had too much freedom, Jennie. Where are your manners?”_

_“Just let me talk to my mum.”_

_“And let her fuel with more lies about this foolish career path you’ve chosen for yourself?” He says, now yelling at the phone. “You’re an embarrassment to this family. I hope you know that.” He says with finality before ending the call._

_They all stare at Jennie’s phone in silence. The room’s quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Jisoo’s attention suddenly draws back to Jennie, who’s making a fist with both her hands, gripping onto her blanket._

_After a beat, Jennie finally caves in, letting her tears go. A whimper escaping her mouth._

_"Unnie,” Both Chaeng and Lisa say, with sadness etched on their faces before pulling them all in for a hug._

_“It’s okay, Jendeuk. Cry it out.” Jisoo says soothingly._

_***_

But despite the monthly calls from her dad, Jennie never let his words bring her down. Instead, Jisoo found Jennie using his words to do better. To prove to him wrong. To prove everyone wrong. Because that’s how resilaint and strong Jennie Kim is.

It wasn’t long until Jennie’s mother called for a divorce. It was clear that their marriage had been rocky, but the news only brought relief to Jennie.

With every bite of insult Jennie’s father threw, Jennie’s mother was the opposite. She stayed patient and supported Jennie’s every step. Jisoo always thought of herself as being Jennie’s number one fan, but truth is, the title truly belongs to Mrs Kim.

That’s why Jennie holds so much importance to her mother. And that’s why Jisoo believes that any partner of Jennie’s must get along well with her mother or else the relationship would never work.

But Jisoo’s a little confused about where Lisa fits with that.

* * *

“Ok should I wear this? Or this?” Lisa says, holding a dress on one hand and a matching skirt and blazer on the other.

Jisoo groans. Lisa’s been choosing an outfit to wear for the past 2 hours. Jennie had invited Lisa over for dinner with her mum, and their youngest member has been anxious ever since.

“Lisa, this is the billionth outfit you’ve shown us today,” Jisoo points out as she adjusts herself on Lisa’s bed.

“Yeah, Lis. You’re usually good at finding outfits,” Chaeng says as she pulls her head off Jisoo’s lap. “Looks to me like you’re anxious about this evening,” Chaeng adds while looking at the both of them.

Jisoo nods.

Lisa sighs. She drops her current outfits on the floor and flops herself on her bed.

“What’s wrong, Lis?” Chaeng asks with concern as they both study her face.

Lisa’s eyes are closed, her bangs falling off her forehead. A small frown forming on her lips as the younger girl sighs one more time. After a beat of a moment, Lisa turns her body around and lays on her side, facing her and Chaeng.

“I need to make a good first impression,” Lisa says firmly.

Jisoo laughs.

“Okay? You’ve met Jennie’s mum before. I’m pretty sure it’s already too late for first impressions.” Jisoo replies while looking at her skeptically.

“No,” Lisa groans. “You don’t get it, unnie.” Lisa explains as she sits up.

Jisoo looks at Chaeng to see if she’s as confused as she is, only to find the Blonde looking at Lisa carefully.

“It’s her first time hanging out with Jennie-unnie’s mum since they started dating.” Chaeng explains, making Lisa groan again, this time in agreement.

Jisoo smiles to herself. Lisa and Chaeng’s bond is similar to hers and Jennie’s. It’s that type of bond where you can look at the other person and just know how they’re feeling without even having to ask. Sure, that can be applied to all of them, but sometimes it’s easier for one to understand more than the other.

“Lisa, I get why you’re stressed over this, but Jisoo-unnie’s right,” Chaeng starts as she crawls over to where Lisa is sat. “You’ve known her for a while now, I don’t think she’s going to treat you different just ‘cause you and Jennie-unnie are dating.” Chaeng says as she wraps Lisa in for a hug.

“We don’t know that!” Lisa shrieks as she pulls away from Chaeng’s embrace and stands up.

“What if she hates me now because I’m dating Jennie? Or what if she hates me because of what I did to Jen last year? We all know how open she is with her mum, I’m pretty sure she’s already got the whole story.” Lisa says as she paces back and forth around her room.

“Yeah, I’d hate you too.” Jisoo teases, making Lisa halt.

“Unnie!” Both Chaeng and Lisa whine together.

“Not helping.” Chaeng sings.

“Lisa,” Jisoo starts. “We’ve known Jennie’s mum for years now and she treats us all like her own children. Nothing’s going to change just because you’re dating her _only_ daughter.” Jisoo explains, earning a nudge from Chaeyoung.

“Chaeng-ah! That hurts!” Jisoo says while rubbing her side.

“You’re not helping, unnie.”

“Sorry. What I meant to say was nothing’s going to change just because you’re dating her _only child_.” Jisoo teases, making Lisa glare at her.

“Lisa, ignore her.” Chaeyoung says. “You know what I think? I think the fact that you’re dating Jennie will make her love you even more because of how happy you’re making her.” Chaeyoung says sincerely. Chaeyoung’s always been very thoughtful and sweet. Always sensitive to her surroundings.

She’d see blood if Chaeyoung’s future partner didn’t appreciate her.

“I just really want tonight to go well.” Lisa confesses as she finally stops pacing around her room.

“And it will.” Jisoo chimes in, while giving her a smile.

“Just be yourself, Lis,” Chaeng says as she opens her arms. Lisa walks over in Chaeng’s direction and lets herself be enveloped in Chaeng’s embrace. “Besides, she’s always been so fond of you whenever she comes to visit us.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too,” Jisoo agrees, hoping it would reassure the youngest member. “She does seem really fond of you whenever we’re around.”

It’s true, Mrs Kim’s always been very attentive to Lisa whenever she comes to visit. Jennie explains that it’s ‘cause she understands the pain of being away from family, seeing as her and Jennie were apart for many years.

So maybe, just maybe, Jisoo can tick another box off her list.

“Unnie, you genius.” Lisa says as she pulls away from the embrace and stares as the both of them with bright eyes.

“Duh,” Jisoo says.

“You both should come with me.” Lisa says excitedly.

Wait.

“What?” Jisoo and Chaeng say together.

“How did you even come to that conclusion from what I said?” Jisoo asks.

“Yeah, how? Plus, this is a dinner just for you, not us.” Chaeng adds.

“We’re Blackpink. We come as a packaged deal.”

“So does that mean we’re also dating Jennie too?” Jisoo challenged, making Chaeng laugh.

“What? No. Jennie’s mine, get yourself your own girlfriend.” Lisa says defensively.

“Lisa, we can’t come with you to this dinner.” Jisoo says.

“Yeah you can! You’re the one who told me she loves us all like her own children, I’m pretty sure she’ll be stoked to see the both of you two.”

“Lisa, no.”

“Yeah, Lis. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“C’mon, don’t you miss her cooking?” Lisa says. This one’s particularly aimed at Chaeng. Jisoo can see the clogs work in Chaeng’s brain at the mention of food- let alone Jennie’s mother’s food. That woman can _cook_.

“Snap out of it, Chaeng.” Jisoo says as she shakes Chaeng’s shoulders. Chaeng shakes her head.

“That was cruel, Lis. But it’s still a no.” Chaeng says as she folds her arms together.

“Guys, c’mon. I rarely ask you two for anything.” Lisa pleads as she sits on the floor, getting a better view of the both of them.

“You literally asked me to come choose an outfit with you 2 hours ago.” Jisoo points out.

“Yeah, and yesterday you asked me to look after your cats while you went out on a date with Jennie-unnie.”

“Yeah and the night before, you asked me to cut your mango for you.”

“Not to mention the other night where you asked me to-“

“- okay. I get the point.” Lisa says while putting her hand up to stop them from talking.

“But guys, this Is the first time Jennie’s bringing a partner home to meet her mum,” Lisa says as she brings her hands back to herself. “And hopefully the last.” She adds.

“I just want to be the most comfortable I can be, and that’s when I’m around the three of you.” She explains.

“Pretty please?” She pleads, batting her eyes at the both of them.

Jisoo looks at Lisa, then at Chaeng. Chaeng looks almost convinced. Of course she is. Chaeng’s too soft to say no. Jisoo gives her a stern look, only for Chaeng to pout back at her.

“No. That’s final Lisa. You have to do this on your own, without us.” Jisoo says with finality.

* * *

“I’m so glad you two agreed on coming.” Lisa says excitedly as she takes both their hands in her own and squeezes them.

Jisoo’s still in disbelief. She should be at the dorms right now, sleeping. But instead, she’s walking hand in hand with Lisa and Chaeng, almost at Jennie’s front door.

“Stop sulking, unnie. You don’t want mama Kim to see you like that.” Chaeng teases, making Jisoo glare in her direction.

“I owe you both big time for this.” Lisa says as she knocks on the door.

“Yeah, you bet you do,” Jisoo mutters underneath her breath as she pulls her hand from Lisa’s grip.

 _“Coming.”_ She hears a voice sing from the other side of the door.

“Okay, deep breaths, Lis.” Chaeng says. “Just remember to just be yourself.”

Lisa lets out an audible deep breath.

“Damn, you need a breath mint or something?” Jisoo jokes, making Lisa’s eyes widen in horror.

“But I brushed my teeth 3 times and flossed 4 times after that-“

“I was joking. You’re fine. Just relax-“

Jisoo’s words get cut off by the door opening, revealing a very ecstatic Mrs Kim looking as elegant as ever.

“I knew I heard more voices!” Mrs Kim says as she pulls all three of them in for a hug.

“I hope you didn’t mind us tagging along, mama Kim.” Jisoo says as she hugs the older woman back.

“Nonesense. I’ve missed the three of you.” Mrs Kim says before pulling away from the embrace and dragging the three of them inside the house. “Especially your appetite Chaeyoung. You know how picky my other daughter is when eating.” She sighs.

Chaeng giggles.

“Omma, I heard that.” Jennie says from behind Mrs Kim. Jisoo looks up from removing her shoes and finds her best friend staring at them curiously with Kuma in hand.

“Hey guys, well isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Jennie says while smiling at them, instantly putting a very excited Kuma down on the ground.

Jisoo watches as Chaeng drops on the ground and cooes at Kuma. Jisoo looks over to Lisa, and finds her nervous as ever, completely ignoring Kuma. That’s odd, Lisa would jump any opportunity to play with Kuma.

The youngest member really wasn’t downplaying her nerves.

Jisoo looks up at Jennie, the younger girl’s silently asking her why they came along, only for Jisoo to quickly glance at Lisa and then at Mrs Kim. Jennie seems to understand what she says, as she nods and gives her a smile.

“Right? I love it when the three of you come and visit.” Mrs Kim says before looking directly at Lisa. “Especially when you come, Lisa-shi.” She says before pulling Lisa in for another hug.

Lisa looks over at her and Chaeng for help, before closing her eyes and relaxing into the embrace. Jisoo rolls her eyes. Why was Lisa so afraid? Mrs Kim adores the life out of Lisa.

“Thanks for having me, Mrs Kim.” Lisa says while pulling away from the embrace and extending her hand out, earning a confused look from Jennie’s mother.

The room erupts in silence.

Jisoo purses her lips in attempts to stop herself from laughing as she watches Mrs Kim eye Lisa’s hand and awkwardly shakes it.

“A handshake? Really babe?” Jennie says, before the rest of them burst into laughter.

“Lisa-shi, did we just take 10 steps back?” Mrs Kim asks. “What’s with these western formalities?” Mrs Kim says as she looks at Lisa worriedly.

“I- uh,” Lisa stutters, before gulping.

Jisoo internally cringes. Why is Lisa being so awkward?

“Omma, didn’t you leave the stove running? I’ll handle our guests.” Jennie says as she walks towards Lisa, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jisoo watches as the younger girl’s body relaxes at Jennie’s touch.

“Oh no! I’ll be right back, girls.” Mrs Kim says as she runs towards the kitchen, leaving the four of them alone.

As soon as the coast is clear, all four members lock eyes with one another before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Jisoo walks over to Chaeyoung and tries shaking her hand, earning another round of laughter from everyone.

“Unnie!” Lisa whines, her cheeks red in embarrassment as she tries fanning herself with her hand.

“Mrs Kim? Babe, what’s going on with you?” Jennie says as she takes Lisa’s hand in her own. Lisa sighs before pulling Jennie into a tight embrace. “Weren’t you the one who started calling my mum, Mama Kim to begin with?” Jennie asks.

“I’m nervous.” Lisa confesses into their embrace. Jennie coos in response as she rubs Lisa’s back.

Jennie pulls away from the hug, wraps her arms around Lisa’s neck.

”You’re okay,” Jennie whispers, barely audible for Jisoo to hear while giving Lisa a reassuring smile, before leaning in for a kiss.

It’s soft and gentle. Jisoo watches as Lisa relaxes with Jennie’s touch, snaking a hand on the shorter woman’s cheek.

”Hey,” Jennie says as she pulls away from the kiss, her arms still wrapped around Lisa’s neck.

”Hi,” Lisa replies shyly as she leans in for a quick peck on the lips, both of them giggling.

Jennie removed her arms around Lisa’s neck.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, babe.” Jennie starts, making Lisa’s smile fall off her face.

It’s as if the bubble the two had created barely a few seconds ago had been bursted. Lisa’s body looks as stiff as a rock again.

“This is just going to be like any other dinner.” She says reassuringly as she rubs Lisa’s arm, but the touch goes unnoticed as the youngest member is too fixated on something behind Jennie.

Jisoo watches as Jennie leans in again for another kiss, only for Lisa to quickly take a step back in horror.

Jisoo and Chaeng exchange awkward looks.

“Uh…” Jennie says, with a flash of hurt in her eyes.

“Sorry, it’s just- your mum’s looking.” Lisa says.

Jisoo looks around the hallway, only to find no trace of Mrs Kim.

“She’s in the kitchen?” Jennie says with confusion. Lisa shakes her head.

“No, look behind you.” Lisa says as she points behind Jennie.

All three of them turn around, only to see a big portrait of Jennie and her mother.

“See, she’s looking.” Lisa says, making Jisoo groan internally. 

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

“Oh my goodness, Mama Kim,” Chaeng says as she walks into the dining table. “The food looks really good.” She says.

“Thank you, Chaeyoung.” Mrs Kim says as she takes a seat. “Take a seat wherever you please, girls.” She says.

“Apart from you, Lisa.” Mrs Kim says, making Lisa stop on her tracks. The younger girl looks mortified.

“Come sit in front of me,” Mrs Kim says with a smile. “I want to get a better look at the woman who’s dating my Jennie,” She says.

There’s no malice in her voice. If anything, Jisoo knows that it’s Mrs Kim’s attempts in making Lisa more comfortable, but the poor woman doesn’t see the opposite effects it’s giving their youngest member.

“Yes, of course.” Lisa says formally as she takes a seat in front of Jennie’s mother. Jisoo takes the seat next to Mrs Kim, while Jennie takes the seat next to Lisa.

And Chaeyoung? Chaeyoung’s too busy staring at the food to even understand what’s going on.

“Chaeyoung, come sit here.” Mrs Kim says as she pulls a chair out at the head of the table. “You’ll be sat with the alcoholic beverages though, I hope you don’t mind.”

“You can sit me anywhere you want, Mama Kim if it means I get to eat your food.” Chaeyoung says as she makes her way over, earning a hearty laugh from Mrs Kim.

They all get comfortable before Mrs Kim starts speaking.

"How have you been, girls?"

"Good." They all reply.

"I think it's nice being in one place for once. This year consisted of us traveling all around the world." Jisoo says. "It gets kind of tiring."

"Yeah, I missed my room. I was getting tired of the hotel rooms." Chaeng adds.

Jisoo looks at Lisa, who's still yet to say anything. Her face a little pale.

Someone put this girl out her misery already.

“So Lisa,” Mrs Kim says, making Lisa freeze. “I really liked the bouquet of flowers you sent us earlier.” She says as she points on over to the two boxes of roses Lisa had sent them.

One box holding white roses and the other holding peach roses.

Jisoo watches as Jennie puts her hand on top of Lisa’s and squeezes it.

”They’re gorgeous, baby.” Jennie says as she stares deeply in Lisa’s eyes. “You really didn’t have to.”

Lisa’s cheeks turn a tint of red at the compliment as she scratches the back of her head.

”It was no problem.” Lisa replies.

“Omma, did you know that Lisa knows her way around flowers?” Jennie asks.

”Really?” Mrs Kim says as she passes the food around the table.

“Yeah, sort of.” Lisa says shyly.

“She’s underplaying it.” Jennie scoffs as she turns to face Lisa.

“Can we know more about it?” Mrs Kim says as she waits for Lisa.

“When I was younger, my grandmother and I would always garden together back home,” Lisa says, her voice shakey. “She taught me a lot about flowers, like their names and their meanings and I was always fascinated by them.” She says, her voice starting to sound confident.

Jisoo finds herself leaning closer to the table as Lisa starts her story. She’s never heard of this one before.

“Every morning I’d wake up an hour early to help my grandmother garden,” Lisa continues while laughing at the memory. “But I wasn’t there to water the plants or fix the soil.”

“Makes sense, you’ve always been a little lazy.” Jisoo adds, making everyone chuckle.

“So what did you do instead?” Mrs Kim asks curiously, a smile still evident on her lips.

“I’d sing to them and dance.” Lisa says, making everyone laugh, apart from Jennie. Jennie continues staring at her girlfriend with nothing but adoration on her face, hanging to every word she says even though Jisoo could almost swear Jennie’s heard this story before. “Sometimes I’d even tell them stories.”

“I know it sounds funny, but my grandmother always told me that plants are living creatures. They can hear us and sense our presence.” Lisa explains. “So my grandmother would tell me that if I sang and danced to them, they’d grow.”

“So every morning, that would be part of my routine. When I was practicing for auditions, I’d do it in the garden where the plants were, thinking that the longer I danced, the bigger they’d grow.” Lisa finishes, earning awes from everyone in the room.

Jisoo supposes it _is_ cute. A young Lisa singing and dancing around flowers? That’d be such a sight to see.

Lisa’s more relaxed now, her shoulders no longer stiff and her face no longer looking constipated.

She immediately locks eyes with Jennie and gives her a knowing smile. She knows this is all her doing. Getting Lisa to talk about her family is one way to get the younger girl relaxed. She’s always been so proud and genuine about where she came from.

Jennie, you sly fox. Jisoo thinks to herself before shaking her head.

“That’s beautiful, Lisa.” Mrs Kim says as she reaches for Lisa’s hand. “I bet you miss your grandmother dearly.” She adds.

“Of course.” Lisa says as she meets Mrs Kim’s hand with her own. “But it gets easier everyday, especially with your daughter around.” Lisa says as she looks at Jennie, both girls exchanging a smile.

“You saying Jendukie reminds you of a grandma?” Jisoo jokes, hoping to change the atmosphere of the room , making Mrs Kim burst out into laughter.

“Ah, Jisoo,” She says as she turns to face her. “You’ve not changed one bit, have you?” Mrs Kim says while giving her a big smile.

Jisoo smiles in return.

“Eat up, guys!” Mrs Kim says as she passes the dishes around the table. “Especially you, Chaeyoung. I’ll also get my Tupperware ready so you can take some home, okay?” Mrs Kim says as she turns to Chaeyoung.

The blonde nods enthusiastically at the older woman, while placing her glass down after taking a big sip. Jisoo eyes the glass curiously.

“Chaeng-ah, what are you drinking?” Jisoo asks. Chaeyoung raises her glass.

“Oh this? I’m not sure, but I was getting thirsty while listening to Lisa speak.” Chaeyoung confesses as she takes another sip.

“It’s really good, unnie. Here, try it.” She says as she tries passing her glass over to Jisoo.

“Chaeng-ah, you might want to tone it down a little. That drink will get you drunk in just 1 glass.” Jennie explains.

“Jennie, let her drink as much as she wants.” Mrs Kim scolds.

“Don’t worry, unnie. It takes a lot to get me drunk.” Chaeng says before taking the glass away from Jisoo’s hands and taking another sip.

“I didn’t even get to try it.” Jisoo argues, as she glares at Chaeng chugging the drink down.

“You snooze, you lose.” Lisa argues back.

* * *

“- So then I thought the whole time it was Jisoo-unnie and Lisa hooking up!” Chaeyoung slurs as she takes another bite of her food.

Mrs Kim bursts into hysterics.

“Omma, are you crying?” Jennie asks with amusement.

“Tears of joy.” Mrs Kim explains as she wipes her tears. “Well, you both did a good job at hiding your relationship it seems?” Mrs Kim asks.

“Sort of? I mean, we’re hiding it right now and we’ve not been caught.” Jennie explains.

“So, when’s your anniversary?” Mrs Kim asks.

“January 13th-“ Lisa says.

“- July 17,” 

“What?” Jennie and Lisa say together in unison.

“Lisa, why is it January 13th?” Jennie asks curiously at her girlfriend. Jisoo stuffs her face with food. This is gonna get good.

“Because that’s when I confessed?” Lisa states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, but we weren’t officially together then.” Jennie replies.

“Yeah we were?” Lisa says in confusion.

“But you didn’t ask me to be your girlfriend until we were in Hawaii.” Jennie points out.

“Oh… that’s true.” Lisa says as she

“Wow, Lis. I can’t believe you got our anniversary wrong.” Jennie says before turning back to her food.

“I’ve always said the only thing I did right was you.” Lisa retaliates, making Jisoo groan. That was terrible.

Mrs Kim coos at the both of them, making Jennie and Lisa blush.

Jisoo’s attention immediately gets pulled by a sniffing Chaeyoung. The blonde’s staring at her plate while pouting.

“Chaeng-ah, are you okay?” Jisoo asks as she stares at Chaeng with concern. Chaeng looks over to her and starts crying.

“Oh God, Chaeng-ah, what’s wrong?” Jennie asks.

“Jennie, go get us a tissue box.” Mrs Kim says.

“Chaeyoung, honey. Are you alright?” Mrs Kim asks carefully as she takes Chaeng’s hand in her own.

“I’m okay,” Chaeng stutters in between her sobs. Before looking at Lisa.

“That line was just so bad, Lis.” Chaeng cries, making Jisoo burst into laughter.

Lisa whines.

“You’re crying over that?” Lisa asks, with confusion.

“Yeah,” Chaeng nods. “And also because I wish I had a girlfriend too.” Chaeng says, making herself cry even harder. Jennie makes her way back into the room and quickly places the tissue box on the table.

“There, there,” Jennie says as she wipes Chaeng’s tears away. “You know, you would have one if you’d just talk to Suzy-unnie about your feelings.” Jennie says softly.

“True.” Jisoo comments.

“Yeah, I agree.” Lisa adds.

Chaeng looks at the three of them skeptically.

“She’s straight, guys.” Chaeng says.

“I mean…” all three of them say together.

“So if she wasn’t straight, you’d go for it?” Lisa asks.

“Yeah.” Chaeng says without hesitation.

The three of them exchange knowing looks and smirk at each other. Guess they'll be playing match-maker sooner than they thought.

“Chaeyoung, you’re one hell of a catch and I’d be damned if you waste your time chasing someone who isn’t interested in you.” She finishes.

“You think so?” Chaeng says, new tears forming in her eyes.

“Omma, stop making her cry.” Jennie says as she pulls Chaeng into a hug.

“I know so.” Mrs Kim says, ignoring Jennie’s protest, sending Chaeyoung into another round of sobs.

“It’s okay, Chaeng-ah. Cry it out.” Jennie says as she looks at Jisoo for help.

Jisoo looks around and notices Chaeng’s plate empty. There’s nothing that makes Chaeng happier than food.

“Here, Chaeng-ah,” Jisoo says as she passes the dish over to Lisa, signaling the youngest member to put some on Chaeng’s plate. “Your plate’s looking empty. Eat some more.” Jisoo says encouragingly as Lisa puts food on the Blonde’s plate.

Chaeng pulls away from Jennie’s embrace and stares at the food that Lisa put on her plate. She then looks at Jisoo and starts crying even harder.

“Chaeng-ah!” Lisa and Jennie say together. Jisoo stares at the blonde in shock.

Why is she crying so much?

“I-I can’t finish it.” Chaeng cries. “I’m too full. I’m so sorry mama Kim.” Chaeng says, her tears freely flowing down her face. Mrs Kim chuckles.

“It’s okay, Chaeyoung,” Mrs Kim says, clearly enamored by the Blonde. “You can always eat it for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll even make sure to recook it for you in the morning.”

“We’re staying here till the morning?” Chaeng asks in delight.

Jesus, how does this girl’s eyes just keep leaking?

“I think it’s best if you girls sleep here tonight because it’s getting late, and you’re a little intoxicated, honey.” Mrs Kim explains.

“I’m drunk?” Chaeng asks.

“Yep.”

“100%”

“Super drunk.” 

Chaeyong takes a deep breath and then wipes her tears before looking at Mrs Kim.

“Mama Kim, before I forget everything,” Chaeyoung starts, “I just want to say thank you for letting me and Jisoo-unnie tag along unexpectedly. Lisa needed back up because she was nervous about meeting you as Jennie-unnie’s girlfriend and-“

“- hey! How about we take Chaeng upstairs, right Jen?” Lisa says as she puts her hand on Chaeng’s mouth.

“I agree.” Jennie nods as she stands up.

“C’mon Chaeng, lets get you upstairs.” Jennie says.

“What? Why?” Chaeng asks in confusion.

“’Cause you’re drunk and Kuma misses you.” Jennie replies, earning a gasp from Chaeng.

“Kuma!”

“Yeah, he’s waiting for you upstairs.”

“Why didn’t you say it sooner? Lets go.” She says as she gets up and walks leaves the room.

"Ya! Chaeng-ah wait for us!" Lisa says as she runs after the Blonde.

Jennie sighs before looking at her and Mrs Kim.

”I’m gonna go supervise.” Jennie says as she stands up. “Will you two be okay here?” She asks.

Jisoo snorts.

“More like will you need back up upstairs?” Jisoo jokes and Jennie shakes her head while chuckling.

“I’ll be fine-“

”-CHAENG-AH PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON”

”and that’s my cue. I promise I’ll be in charge of breakfast, omma.” Jennie says before running upstairs.

“It must always be a thrill being the oldest of your members?” Mrs Kim asks as soon as Jennie is out of sight. Jisoo smiles.

“Yeah. Everyday is a new adventure with the three of them.” Jisoo replies. “and I wouldn’t change it for the world.” She confesses.

“You’ve always been very thoughtful, right Jisoo? That’s why my daughter grew very close to you.” Mrs Kim asks. “And that’s why you agreed on coming with Lisa today.”

Jisoo squints her eyes. What is she trying to get at?

“I mean, I know you well enough now to know that it’s hard to convince you to do things you don’t want to do.”

“But deep down, it looked like you wanted to come along to make sure Lisa was okay.” Mrs Kim finishes.

How’d she come to that conclusion?

She supposes she’s not entirely wrong.

Jisoo chuckles.

“You caught me.” Jisoo says. “But I also tagged along to see how well you and Lisa get along.” Jisoo confesses.

“What do you mean?” Mrs Kim asks.

“I’m not 100% convinced that Lisa is entirely compatible with Jennie. I love both of them with my whole being, but I’m also protective of both of them individually. What if this doesn’t work out because of their incompatibility? How would they move on from this?” Jisoo says.

It’s weird finally saying it out loud to someone. She’s been keeping these questions inside her head, not really knowing who to talk to about the,

“Jisoo, I understand your concern, but I think you’re not giving them enough credit.” Mrs Kim starts.

“You see, Lisa? That girl loves so hard and she’s not afraid to show it. And my Jennie? She’s been alone for so long and craves the love that Lisa gives. They’re not as incompatible as you think.”

“I know as the unnie, you want to protect them. But they’re grown adults. If things don’t work out- I’m not saying they won't- I have full faith that they’ll figure it all out all on their own. I mean, I didn’t raise my daughter to be clueless. ”

Jisoo chuckles.

“Right now, they make each other incredibly happy and that’s all a mother can ever ask for.” Mrs Kim finishes.

Jisoo lets Mrs Kim’s words linger in the air. She feels a pang of guilt on her chest for assuming the worst for her friends.

Mrs Kim has a point, Lisa and Jennie make each other happy and that’s all that matters. Screw her list.

“I feel like a jerk.” Jisoo confesses. Mrs Kim shakes her head.

“I think you were just being a good older sister.”

“Now, lets clean up?” Mrs Kim says as she gets up from her chair.

* * *

Lisa wakes up to Chaeng’s snore. Why’d she agree on sharing a room with her again? The blonde always snores whenever she’s drunk.

( _“You’re sharing with Chaeng. You owe me.” Jisoo says firmly_.)

Right, that’s why.

Lisa sighs before looking at Chaeng. She’s grateful Chaeng and Jisoo came along with her. They really helped relieve the tension- even when Chaeng got drunk.

Lisa pushes Chaeng on her side, making the older girl stop snoring. Finally. Lisa turns to her side, her back facing Chaeyoung’s as she tries falling back to sleep.

But nothing.

She checks the time on her phone.

01:17

She’s only been asleep for 3 hours? Lisa sighs again before sending her girlfriend a text message.

L🖤

_You up?_

After 10 minutes of no response, Lisa gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs. Maybe a cup of water can help.

***

Lisa quietly steps foot into the kitchen, only to find Jennie’s mother sitting at the island table, drinking from her mug.

“Lisa-shi, what are you doing up late?” She asks.

Lisa smiles. The pit of anxiety in her stomach no longer present despite being alone with Mama Kim.

“Hi, mama Kim. Chaeng’s snore woke me up.” She says as she takes a seat next to the older woman and rests her head on her shoulder.

“Right, that wine makes everyone a heavy sleeper.”

“Do you want anything to drink? I think we have chocolate milk in the fridge somewhere.” Mrs Kim says, making Lisa’s eyes bulge out in excitement. “Jennie bought some this morning, she says it’s your favourite.”

Lisa blushes. Her girlfriend is so thoughtful.

She gets up and walks to the fridge and grabs the whole carton.

“Say, Lisa,” Mrs Kim says as Lisa walks back to her seat. “You never told me what the meanings behind the roses were.”

“Oh, right.” Lisa says as she puts her glass down.

“I chose the white roses for you because white roses symbolize new beginnings.” Lisa starts.

“I know we’ve known each other for quite some time now, mama Kim, but things are different now that I’m dating your daughter.”

“Before you used to know me as Jen’s friend and coworker, now you know me as Jen’s girlfriend.” Lisa explains.

“To new beginnings.” Mrs Kim says as she holds her mug up. Lisa chuckles as she clinks her glass with the older woman’s.

“Can you tell me about Jennie’s?”

Lisa nods.

“Peach roses represent genuineness, sincerity and gratitude. It means thank you. I got those for Jennie to say thank you for letting me into the most intimate part of her life.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you, Mama Kim. You’re the most important person in Jennie’s life and the fact that she wanted us to have dinner together tonight was her way of letting me in.”

“Is that why you were so nervous today?” Mrs Kim asks, making Lisa nod.

“I just wanted tonight to go well, and I guess it did. I don’t know why I was so scared.” She confesses.

“You know, you have nothing to prove to me or Jennie. I don’t know if you can tell, but my daughter and I adore you so much.” Mrs Kim teases. Lisa laughs at her comment.

“Thank you for making my daughter happy, Lisa.”

Lisa gets out her seat and wraps her arms around the older woman.

"I hope to keep making her as happy as she makes me." Lisa whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!
> 
> this chapter was fun to write! this chapter also includes a sneak peek into the upcoming fic i have! let me know if you can guess it... 🤪
> 
> i added a tiny bit of Lisa’s pov cos i felt like it was just right for her & mama kim to have a moment together alone. i was originally gna make jisoo eavesdrop over their convo but it didn’t feel right.
> 
> happy new year!! 2 more chapters to gooooo


	6. loving you is all that i know how to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspo: i choose you by kiana ledé

July 2019 (Post-Hawaii)

_ “Peace and quiet,” Jennie sighs happily as she lays the food down on the table. _

_ Jisoo chuckles. In the rare occasion of having neither of the young members around in the dorm, Jisoo and Jennie decided on having a date night. It’s been a while since the two of them were able to have alone time together. _

_ Jennie walks on over to where Jisoo’s sat and places a white cloth around her neck, before tucking her chair in. _

_ “What’s this?” Jisoo chuckles. _

_ “I’m trying to be chivalrous,” Jennie replies as she takes a seat in front of Jisoo. _

_ “If you weren’t in a relationship, I’d think you were buttering me up,” Jisoo teases, making Jennie laugh. _

_ “Careful unnie, Lisa’s the jealous type,” _

_ Jisoo snickers. She watches as her best friend settles down, getting ready to eat. _

_ “So why Lisa?”Jisoo asks. _

_ “What do you mean?”_

_ “I’ve been trying so hard to figure out what you see in her—“ _

_ “—that’s mean.” _

_ “Not like that. I know Lisa’s a great person,” Jisoo starts as she takes another bite “but the two of you together just doesn’t make sense.” She confesses. It’s been a couple weeks since the news broke out, and she’s still trying to get her mind around it.  _

_ Silence fills the room as Jennie places her chopsticks down gracefully before looking up at Jisoo.  _

_ “Does love ever really make sense?” Jennie asks. _

_ Jisoo halts on her chewing.  _

_ Did she just say- _

_ “Love?” She repeats. _

_ “Unnie,” Jennie says worriedly, the younger woman retreating, leaning back on her seat. “I thought you supported us dating?”  _

_ Jisoo panics. Maybe she’s going about this wrong. _

_ “Of course I do!”  _

_ “It doesn’t feel like that right now.” Jennie mumbles. Jisoo watches as the younger woman plays around with her food, refusing to look her in the eye. _

_ “Jen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” Jisoo explains sincerely. Jennie looks up at her with hurt in her eyes. _

_ “Then what’s wrong?”  _

_ “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just shocked that you two are already in love?” Jisoo points out “I thought you two only started dating a couple weeks ago.”  _

_ This time Jennie giggles, a red blush appearing on her face as she smiles. _

_ “You’re never going to believe me.” Jennie starts. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I’ve liked her since our trainee days.” _

_ “No way.” Jisoo says in shock, making Jennie giggle. _

_ “It’s true.” _

_ “And sometimes,” Jennie starts, her lips forming a shy smile as she looks at Jisoo, “sometimes I think I was in love with her ever since,” Jennie confesses softly. _

***

Jisoo groans at the memory from a couple of weeks ago. 

With Mama Kim’s words still hanging fresh in the air, Jisoo decides to finally scrap her checklist- but that doesn’t stop her from feeling like a jerk.

Sure, the checklist was made based on good intentions, but she still can’t help but feel like a fool, expecting her best friends’ relationship to end when it hasn’t even started.

Jisoo sighs one more time before stepping out of her room. Damn her guilt for making her get up too early in the morning.

Upon entering the kitchen, she finds Jennie and Lisa giggling together. Lisa’s sat on the kitchen counter with Jennie stood in between her legs. The shorter woman’s holding a cup in her hands

“What do you think? Too sweet?” Jennie asks as she watches Lisa take a sip, the younger woman’s eyes not leaving Jennie’s. 

“Nope,” The younger woman says as she shakes her head. “Nothing’s as sweet as your lips,” Lisa finishes before leaning in for a kiss.

Jesus. It’s too early for this.

“Ya! Lisa,” Jennie says in between their kiss, “That was so cheesy,” She says while giggling. Lisa giggles along with her before grabbing both of Jennie’s cheeks, pulling her in for another kiss.

Jisoo watches the moment unfold and smiles to herself.

Screw that checklist indeed. But that doesn’t mean she can’t poke her fun, right?

“Don’t get any of your cooties on the food,” Jisoo teases, finally making her presence known.

***

April 2020

Jisoo’s playing on her phone, when she’s interrupted by a call from Jennie.

“Ya, just when I’m about to level up.” She grumbles to herself before answering the call.

Jisoo’s phone loads up with Jennie’s face on the screen. 

“Let me guess,” Jennie starts. “I interrupted your game?” She asks with a smirk on her face.

“Get to it, Jendeukie.” 

“Sheesh, okay,” Jennie says as she adjusts herself.

“So, something sort of happened...” Jennie trails on.

“How much did you spend this time?” Jisoo asks as she curiously inspects Jennie’s face.

Jennie scoffs.

“Why did you automatically assume I bought something expensive?” Jennie asks.

Jisoo rolls her eyes.

“Really?” 

She’s surprised the younger woman’s still doing well despite the number of times she’s bought something completely useless.

“Okay, fine. But that’s not why I called.” Jennie says as she flips her camera around revealing a foreign room. She observes Jennie’s surroundings and notices Jennie’s foot leveled up on multiple pillows, with a white foot frame in the background.

“Wait a second,” Jisoo says as she takes it all in, “Are you in hospital?” She asks worriedly.

Jennie flips the camera around to her face.

“I may have broken my ankle?” Jennie says sheepishly.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Jisoo asks.

“Yes and no.” Jisoo waits for Jennie to gather her thoughts.

“You’re going to get angry at me,” Jennie says as she scrunches her nose. “But after pilates, I decided to work out more on the treadmill-“

“Jennie, what did I say about overdoing it?” Jisoo says angrily. She’s had this conversation with Jennie before, only then, it didn’t end up with the younger woman in hospital. “And then what happened?” She asks.

“I ended up tripping over my own foot.” Jennie explains. “I mean it hurt like crazy earlier, but I’m okay now. As long as I don’t move it.”

Jisoo sighs.

“What has the doctor said?”

“I’m waiting for them to come and see me,”

Jisoo bites the inside of her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Sort of, but I need to ask for a favour.” Jennie replies, looking nervous as she bites her lower lip.

“What is it?” Jisoo asks curiously. Why does she feel like this isn’t going to be a pleasant favour?

She watches as Jennie purses her lips and mumbles something, her voice barely audible.

“What was that?” 

“…Lisa,”

“Jennie, what are you saying?” Jisoo asks impatiently.

“need you to tell Lisa.” she mumbles louder.

”Jennie.” she says firmly.

Jennie sighs.

“I said, I need you to tell Lisa.”

“What? Why? Why me?” Jisoo asks frantically.

“‘Cause my doctor’s coming soon,” Jennie says as she bats her eyes, “and you know how she gets when things happen to me.” Jennie explains.

Jisoo shakes her head. She does not want to do this. No thank you.

“So I’m gonna take the blow?”

“Yep!” Jennie says a little too enthusiastically, “Gotta go, Unnie! Good Luck!” She says before ending the call. 

“Jennie no- argh.” She says as she’s met with the game she was playing earlier. The screen taunting her as it reads: ‘GAME OVER!’. The irony.

Jisoo groans.

Why her? She doesn’t even want to be in the same room as Lisa when she finds out, yet alone be the bearer of news.

See, Lisa might be all cute and charms, but the second she knows her girlfriend is in any kind of pain, she becomes a whole other person- like the time Jennie twisted her ankle the first time. Despite it occurring before they started dating, the younger girl would be by Jennie’s side 24/7.

Jisoo chuckles. 

Lisa’s protectiveness over Jennie ticks another box of her long-forgotten checklist.

Jisoo used to believe that that the perfect partner for Jennie was someone who was as protective over her as she was. Someone who’d always look out for her and be there for her when she needed them.

And thankfully, Lisa fits that description. Has fit that description since their trainee days. 

Jisoo’s always felt the need to protect Jennie.

Maybe it came naturally with being the older one of the two, but she really just blames it on their trainee days.

* * *

If one were to ask Jisoo what her first impressions were of her best friend she’d say the following:

1\. Closed off

2\. Intimidating

3\. Full of swag

(And of course, beautiful but that was a given anyway.)

She mentally cringes at the final description, but hey, the early 2010s were all about swag. Jennie’s fashion sense radiated coolness- and it didn’t help that the girl could rap.

Jisoo recalls the first group performance she ever watched of Jennie’s. She wasn’t in the same group as her during the beginning. It was a way for the company to test out everyone’s chemistry with one another, who looked good with you, who stood out better than the other.

But despite the presence of 5 other girls in Jennie’s group, her eyes remained solely focused on Jennie instead.

She radiated confidence and pure talent. At 15 years old, Jennie Kim’s stage presence was immense. 

— and that alone was enough to make the other trainees jealous of her.

(“ _She’s such a try hard.”_

_ “Her cheeks are so fat, they’ll never let her debut.” _

_“Such a teachers pet._ ”)

There were always a handful of trainees back then that would give Jennie a hard time.

Thinking back, Jisoo doesn’t really blame them— well, not as much anymore. The company trained them to believe that everybody was their competition. The company made sure to make each one of them felt insecure and incompetent. They made them turn on each other- not that their pettiness gave them much excuse for how they treated Jennie back in the day.

But despite the off-handed comments that they failed to hide from Jennie, the younger girl would always remain unbothered.

Well, that’s what Jisoo thought. Until one day she found the girl crying in her dorm room and coincidentally, their first ever interaction.

***

_ “Room 7, Room 5...” Jisoo says out loud as she searches for her new dorm. _

_ After what Jisoo thought was the toughest evaluations kicking three girls out of the competition (including her roommate), everyone had been reassigned rooms. _

_ But she wasn’t expecting to be sharing one with none other than Kim Jennie. _

_ It’s not that she has anything against the younger girl. She just seems a little intimidating and a little introverted always to herself, apart from the times she’s seen her interact with Lalisa. _

_ “Room 2! Yes.” Jisoo cheers internally as she happily walks inside, only to see her roommate sat on the bottom of the bunk, crying. _

_ Jisoo frowns.  _

_ “Are you okay?” She asks. _

_ That seemed to startle the girl. _

_ “Oh, hi. Sorry ‘bout that.” Jennie says as she wipes her tears away. _

_ “It’s fine. Sometimes we just have to cry it out.” Jisoo replies as she fully enters the room, closing the door for privacy. _

_ “Yeah.” Jennie says awkwardly. _

_ It’s the first time they’ve ever really interacted alone. But Jisoo allows herself to study Jennie properly. _

_ Here sat Jennie Kim without her tough and intimidating exterior, looking so small and vulnerable. _

_ Jisoo recalls the earlier events, the other trainees were calling Jennie names as soon as practice was over. _

_ “Were they being horrible again?” Jisoo asks softly as she sits her luggage down flat and sits in front of Jennie. _

_ Jennie looks at the lack of distance between them, a little confused. _

_ “The teachers? They’re always mean. I’m used to it.” Jennie responds. _

_ Jisoo laughs. _

_ “True, but I meant the other trainees.” Jisoo says. _

_ She watches as Jennie’s shoulders fall. _

_ “Oh. I’m used to them too.” Jennie says quietly. _

_ As the youngest in her family, Jisoo’s never felt the need to protect anyone._

_ But here in this moment, something inside her is pulling her, telling her to be there for this girl. _

_ She doesn’t know why. Maybe it was basic sympathy that she felt? Being in the company was hard enough, let alone being surrounded by insecure teenagers tearing each other down. _

_ But sympathy doesn’t quite pinpoint the gravitation she has towards Jennie. _

_ “They’re jealous— not that it’s an excuse.” Jisoo comments. _

_ “But why though? They just need to train hard for it.” _

_ Jisoo chuckles. _

_ “They’re just lazy.” Jisoo jokes, earning a laugh from Jennie. _

_ Jisoo feels herself smile at the sight of the girl laughing. Her eyes brighten as a thought pops into her head. _

_ “Hey, would you like to go grab some ice cream?” Jisoo ask hesitantly. She watches as Jennie’s eyes mirror her own, radiating with glee. _

_ The company had decided to give them all an impromptu day off. With everyone moving around, their schedules for the day were also affected.  _

_ “Uh— yes! Let me just get ready.” Jennie says as she stands up. _

_ “Your outfit looks fine.” Jisoo says, making Jennie blush. _

_ “Are you sure? I haven’t really gone out in a while.” Jennie says, her voice laced with insecurity. _

_ “Really? I heard you go out all the time with Lalisa?” Jisoo comments, taking note of the way the younger girl’s eyes widen at the mention of the Thai girl. _

_ “Oh. Yeah.” She stutters.  _

_ That’s odd. Why is she so flustered? _

_ Jisoo shrugs and ignores it. _

_ “Do you want me to ask her to come?” Jisoo suggests. _

_ “No!” Jennie almost shouts. _

_ Jisoo gives her a curious look. _

_ “Is everything alright between you two? I thought you were friends?” Jisoo asks. _

_ “Yeah! Lisa and I are fine. Sorry. I just wanted to spend time with you, as my new roomy and all.” Jennie says while fumbling about. It’s odd seeing the usually composed singer fumble around, but Jisoo doesn’t question it. _

_ (7 years later, Jisoo later finds out that Jennie’s hesitancy towards Lisa rooted from the crush she had.) _

_ By the end of the night, Jisoo gains herself a new friend. She finds out that Jennie’s actually really friendly and easygoing. They talk about their lives before the company and laugh at the strictness of their teachers. _

_ Jisoo even finds herself getting advice from the younger woman, getting tips on certain routines.  _ _ It gives her confidence. _

_ They’re laughing at an off-handed comment Jisoo made about their dance teacher when Jennie hesitantly asks her something. _

_ “This might be a little forward, but would you like to go to a jjimjilbang on our day off?” Jennie asks. _

_ Jisoo scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. _

_ “A jjimjilbang?” She asks. _

_ “Yeah. I’ve been wanting to go to one since I came back but had nobody to go with.” Jennie says. _

_ “I think I’d like that.” Jisoo replies as she offers her a smile. _

_ And a week after that, they sealed their friendship. _

_ *** _

_ Being Jennie’s friend during their trainee days goes a little like this: _

_ It’s fun and great. Sometimes Jisoo feels like they’re the same person, but different at the same time. _

_ Jennie’s very dedicated, and that pushes her to keep going too. Even when she felt like giving up. _

_ And then there’s Lisa, who tags along with them most times. _

_ Sometimes, Jisoo swears there’s magic whenever they’re put together. They seem to perfectly compliment one another during their performances (and even when they’re hanging out outside the training). But despite the fun, the laughs and the chemistry they shared, a nagging feeling inside of her tells her that something was missing— like someone was missing. _

_ (It wasn’t till a year later that the nagging feeling finally wore off, when Park Chaeyoung finally entered their lives.) _

_ Despite the fun and hardwork the three of them put into every performance, it didn’t spare them from Jennie’s bullies. _

_ Being Jennie’s friend also meant standing firm and looking out for her at every turn. It meant to protect her. _

_ “That’s not a good word, right?” Lisa asks, as she looks at her and Jennie. Lisa’s still working on her Korean. It’s slowly getting there.  _

_ “At least I think it isn’t?” Lisa says. _

_ Jennie sighs. _

_ “It’s better if you don’t know what the word meant.” Jennie says. _

_ Ass-licker. That’s what they called her. How immature and jealous can they be? _

_ “But I don’t get what their problem is?” Lisa says, turning into English as she gets heated up. _

_ “They always send you glares and- and are mean to you for no reason, unnie!” Lisa adds, looking very frustrated. _

_ “It’s fine, Lis. I’m used to it.” Jennie replies while mindlessly playing with her food. _

_ “But you shouldn’t have to.” _

_ “I agree.” Jisoo finally adds, earning a glare from Jennie. _

_ Jennie had told her a few months back that retaliating isn’t worth the energy. That she’d rather just focus on their training. _

_ “Just drop it, guys. It’s fine.” Jennie says before changing the subject. _

_ But it’s not fine. _

_ She looks at a frowning Lisa, and frowns along with her. She’s glad she isn’t the only one who isn’t okay with the bullying. _

_ *** _

_ A few days later, Jisoo hears a lot of yelling in the corridor. _

_ She’s on her way to find Lisa to ask her to go out to eat, while Jennie had already left to meet with her mother. _

_ “Why don’t you just keep your comments to yourself and leave her alone!” She hears a voice yell— wait, is that Lisa? _

_ “Why don’t you just mind your own business and go back to where you came from!” The other person yells back. _

_ Wow. Are you serious? _

_ Upon hearing the racist remark, Jisoo runs over to the commotion and finds Lisa pushing against the other girl— God, what was her name again? _

_ Both girls have their hands on each other’s shoulders, aggressively pushing at each other. _

_ “Messing with Jennie is my business!” Lisa yells back. _

_ “Hey! Stop!” Jisoo says as she forces herself in between both girls, trying to separate them. _

_ She feels Lisa let go, but the other girl refuses to give up and ends up pushing her instead. Jisoo finds herself lucky as Lisa catches her fall. _

_ Did she really just push her? Are you serious? _

_ Right before she says anything, she feels Lisa pull her back behind her, the younger girl using her body as a shield. Jisoo watches as Lisa pushes the girl back with full force, making her fall to the ground. _

_ “That’s for everything you said about Jennie and for pushing Jisoo-Unnie.” Lisa spits out. Jisoo can’t quite recall a time where she’s seen Lisa this angry before. Lisa’s always been so upbeat and aloof, but this Lisa? She’s different. _

_ Jisoo looks down at the girl, only to see her glaring at Lisa.  _

_ “Next time, stay away from my friends.” Lisa says with venom in her voice. It almost gives Jisoo chills. _

_ Shaking her head away from her thoughts,Jisoo acts quickly and tugs on Lisa’s arm to pull her away from the scene, before anyone sees. _

_ The girl wouldn’t rat them out. Jisoo knows this as a fact. If the teachers found out about this, everyone involved would get into trouble and would risk getting kicked out. She knows the girl wouldn’t risk it. _

_ “What was that about?” Jisoo asks as they enter their room. _

_ “She was saying mean things about Jennie-unnie again and this time she didn’t even try hiding it ‘cause she said it right in my face,” Lisa says as she sits down on her bunk. _

_ “In English!” Lisa huffs as she folds her arms together. _

_ “Lisa-yah. You can’t be starting fights. What if it was the teachers who caught you and not me?” Jisoo says as she sits next to Lisa. _

_ Lisa sighs and then rests her head on Jisoo’s shoulder. _

_ “I just want to protect Jennie-unnie,” Lisa sadly. _

_ “Me too, Lis. But not like this, okay? We’ll get her back by being the best we can while she rots in her insecurities and jealousy.” Jisoo says, making Lisa laugh. _

_ “Okay.” _

_ It was within this moment Jisoo knew that she wasn’t alone in protecting her best friend. With Lisa around, she’s sure nobody would ever try messing with them again. _

_ (A month later, the bully gets eliminated and sent back home after their evaluations. _

_ Turns out she didn’t need to learn her name after all.) _

* * *

Present (April 2020)

Lisa’s protectiveness was a trait the younger girl had even before they debuted, and it carried on until now. And Jisoo knows that Jennie is well aware of this too, hence why she called her to break the news instead.

How on earth is she going to pull this off?

Jisoo pauses for a second.Lisa should be told about the news sooner rather than later. It’s better that she hears it from her rather than some random tabloid on the internet.

With another sigh, Jisoo reluctantly leaves her bed and makes her way to Lisa’s apartment.

*** 

How was she even supposed to break the news to her?

‘Hey, your girlfriend’s in hospital. But don’t worry, she’s fine- her foot just isn’t.’

Or what about: ‘Hey your girlfriend’s foot is broken again.’

Or her personal favourite: ‘Hey, your girlfriend’s too much of a wimp to tell you she’s in hospital.’

Without even knowing it, Jisoo’s already made it to Lisa’s front door. Well, here goes nothing.

“Yo yo yo, wassup, unnie,” Lisa enthusiastically greets her at the door. with Louie in hand. Jisoo can’t help but smile at the not-so-little furball in Lisa’s arms. The little one’s just growing too fast.

“Wassup, wassup," Jisoo replies as they chest bump each other, both of them laughing at their own silliness. Lisa drops a squirming Louie down from her hands.

“You want to eat anything?” Lisa asks as they both make their way to her living room. Jisoo shakes her head.

“I’m good,” especially if it was something the younger girl made. Thank God Lisa’s a singer, not a chef.

Jisoo clears her throat before taking a seat on the sofa.

“So, Lisa,” Jisoo begins as she watches Lisa choose something to watch on her TV. “Don’t be shocked, alright?”

Lisa stops what she’s doing and focuses her attention back at Jisoo. 

“Is everything okay, unnie?” Lisa asks as she looks at her worriedly.

“Yes and no,” Jisoo replies. Well, here goes nothing. “Jennie’s at the hospital right now, but don’t worry, she’s okay.” 

Jisoo watches as Lisa’s eyes widen in shock and stands up.

“What? Why? Is she okay?” 

At least she’s got the hard part out the way. 

“What happened? Why hasn’t she called me?” 

‘ _cause she’s too much of a wimp to tell you herself_ Jisoo thinks to herself.

“Lisa, hey,” Jisoo says as she stands up and stops Lisa from pacing around. “She’s okay. She hurt her ankle again, but she’s okay.” Jisoo explains as she grabs Lisa’s shoulders.

“Her ankle? The right one again?” Lisa asks. “That one’s still healing. God, what happened this time?” 

Jisoo pulls the younger woman down on the sofa. Damn, this was easier than she thought. Why did she think Lisa was going to react a lot worse?

“I think so. She over-exerted herself again. Ran on the treadmill after her pilates session.”

Lisa’s still sporting a worried look on her face despite the explanation.

“Lisa, she’s okay.” Jisoo says, in attempts of reassuring her.

“I- I need to hear her say it, unnie.” Lisa says as she tries pulling her phone out of her pocket. Jisoo nods. Of course she gets where Lisa’s coming from, if she were in Lisa’s place, she’d want to be reassured that way too.

“Hey, baby. I heard about what happened.” Lisa says on the phone, her voice a little shaky. “Are you okay?” She asks.

She hears Jennie chuckle.

“More like are you okay?” The other woman retorts, making Lisa laugh a little. “I’m okay, honey. I’ll be discharged tonight.” Jennie explains.

“Already?”

Jennie hums in agreement.

“Just in time for tomorrow’s recording session.” Jennie adds.

That’s right. They’re halfway done with their upcoming album. Ever since their last concert, Jisoo and her members have been in and out of the studio producing their album.

“- and It’s not as bad as it looks. I just need to wear my crutches and-“

“Crutches? You’re in crutches?” Lisa says, practically shouting.

“It’s temporary, babe.” Jennie explains.

“But- how are you going to walk around? How are you going to get to places-“

“- with the crutches, babe.” Jennie says patiently. Jisoo watches as Lisa purses her lips, the younger woman still unsatisfied with the answer. “I need to go soon, but trust me when I say that I’m alright.” 

“Bye, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Lisa replies.

“Me too!” Jisoo adds, earning a chuckle from both the girls before Lisa ends the call.

“You heard it from her, Lisa.” Jisoo says as she pulls Lisa in for a side hug. “She’s okay.” 

“I just don’t like seeing her hurt.” Lisa whispers as she grabs onto Jisoo’s arm.

“Me too, but Jendeukie’s strong. She’ll get past this.” Jisoo explains as she hugs Lisa tighter. “Especially with you around.”

“Hey,” Jisoo starts as she pulls away from the embrace. “How ‘bout you come over and sleep at the dorms tonight? Me and Chaeng-ah can keep you company?” Jisoo suggests.

Maybe spending time with the two of them will keep the youngest member’s mind from spiraling away.

Lisa smiles. “Okay.”

***

Lisa’s on her 17th video when Jisoo finally pays attention to what the younger woman is playing on the TV. Jisoo has been too occupied finishing the game Jennie has so rudely disrupted after having dinner together.

_“ You’re gonna have to carefully move the foot around slowly— “_

“— you have a foot fetish now or something?” Jisoo asks a very concentrated Lisa.

“Shh. I’m watching.”

“ _You don’t want to jolt the ankle. Remember to do it gently.”_

“She’s staying here tomorrow,” Lisa explains, her eyes not leaving the screen.

They both watch as the masseuse shows different ways of massaging an injured foot.

Lisa pauses the video before turning to Jisoo.

“Unnie, can I borrow your foot?” Lisa asks.

“What?”

“I need to practice.”

“Practice with your own foot.” Jisoo says as she scoots away from Lisa.

She’s heard Lisa’s massage horror stories from Chaeyoung enough to know that the girl isn’t good with her hands.

Just in time, Chaeyoung comes back from washing the dishes in the kitchen and joins them in the living room.

“What are you watching?” She asks skeptically before taking a seat in between them.

“Dr Manofoot has a foot obsession,” Jisoo teases, making Chaeng laugh.

“I don’t!” Lisa protests, glaring at Jisoo.

“Chaeyoung-ah, lend her your foot for a sec.” Jisoo says as she points over at Lisa’s awaiting hand.

“Okay?” The Blonde says as she hesitantly rests her feet on Lisa’s lap.

Jisoo chuckles before returning to her game.

(“This actually feels really good, Lisa. When did you learn to give great massages?”

“I’ve always given good massages.”

“False.”

“Just not to you.”)

***

Lisa’s subtly attentive at the recording studio. In fact, the youngest member was very silent during their recording session, only sitting next to Jennie and staring at her a little longer when she thought no one was looking.

— but unfortunately for Lisa, Jisoo has eyes like a hawk. She was able to see the worried glances Lisa would give Jennie, and the way the younger woman’s eyes were welling up with tears the second Jennie came walking in the room with her clutches.

Though, Lisa’s sudden quietness was understandable by all means. Lisa wasn’t able to fully attend her girlfriend in front of the other people in the room.

Today’s a lot more tense in the studio. Their executives were scheduled to observe how their first album was progressing.

One small move and their whole relationship could be at risk.

Sure the two were able to be somewhat carefree during their concerts, but in front of their executives, the two must remain strictly platonic.

Lisa’s been scolded already by the higher ups because of her constant need for showing affection- the last thing they need is another reason for Lisa to be scolded.

However, the one time the two lovers did interact was upon Lisa’s invention:

Lisa was sat on the computer chair, swirling around when she suddenly catches their attention.

“Jennie-unnie!” Lisa shouts, “Look, I have an idea.” Lisa says as she scoots her computer chair towards the older woman.

Jisoo watches as Lisa gets up from her chair. It’s the first time today where Jisoo notices Lisa being more of herself.

“We can use this computer chair as your temporary wheel chair while you’re recording,” Lisa explains as she pushes the chair back and forth on its wheels. “That way you don’t have to tire yourself walking on those crutches.” 

It’s a brilliant idea. 

“Lisa, that’s actually a really smart idea,” Jennie says as she takes a seat on the computer chair. “As long as you don’t let me fall.”

“And hurt you? I’d never.” 

***

But all subtlety was lost the second they stepped foot at their dorm- well, the second Jisoo stepped foot at their dorm. 

Lisa, Jennie and Chaeyoung were left 10 steps behind.

Lisa had asked to borrow the computer chair from the music studio, promising that she’d buy them a new one to which they agreed.

Yet what Jisoo had failed to take into consideration, was how careful Lisa was with the newly injured Jennie. Hence why she was pushing said injured girl at 5 miles per hour, while making Chaeng in charge of opening doors for them.

“Lisa, if you’d just let me have my crutches, we’d all have been home 10 minutes ago,” Jennie complains as she folds her arms together.

“Save your energy for getting better,” Lisa replies as she continues pushing the computer chair at a slow speed.

(Jisoo thinks her old grandmother can walk faster than the rate Lisa’s pushing the chair.)

“Can you at least push a little faster?” Jennie pleads while looking up at Lisa. “I need to pee,”

Jisoo laughs as she watches Lisa’s eyes bulge out as she speeds up with the pushing. Who knew Jennie’s bladder would save the day?

***

But Lisa’s attentiveness doesn’t exactly stop with the computer chair.

“Do you need me to get anything for you?” Lisa asks as she seats Jennie down on the sofa.

“Uh,” Jennie thinks to herself. “Oh yeah! I need to get something from my room-“ Jennie says as she tries standing up, only for Lisa to sit her back down.

“No, I’ll get it.” Lisa says as she runs to Jennie’s room.

“Wait for it,” Jennie says. Not even a couple seconds later, Lisa pops her head out of Jennie’s room.

“What am I getting again?” 

***

As the evening progresses, Jisoo is uncertain how her best friend is able to be so patient with Lisa.

In fact, instead of being able to enjoy the film, all Jisoo could hear was Lisa’s constant questions:

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Are you 100% sure you’re okay?”

“Does it hurt?”

Jisoo wouldn’t have mind if the younger girl had asked her best friend sparingly, but at every move that Jennie made, Lisa had sprung out with all the questions.

Jisoo doesn’t blame her entirely. The foot brace makes the whole situation a little intimidating- or at least, worse than it looks.

But by the 38th time Lisa asked Jennie if she was okay, Jisoo finally retires back to her room and calls it a night.

If she wanted a parrot, she’d have bought one a long time ago.

***

Jisoo’s making her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she spots Lisa and Jennie still laying on the sofa. Jennie’s laying in between Lisa’s legs, her head resting on the younger woman’s chest as they watch TV.

Lisa’s arms are wrapped around Jennie’s waist, her thumb tracing circled on Jennie’s exposed skin.

Jisoo’s tries her best not to eavesdrop on their conversation (especially if it just consisted of Lisa asking the older woman if she was okay), but it isn’t entirely her fault she could hear them loud and clear from where she was standing.

“Babe, I appreciate you taking care of me today,”

“I hear a but coming,”

“-but,” Jennie says, making both of them giggle. “I can manage myself.”

“I know you’re only trying to look out for me, but I’ve got this and I’m okay.” Jennie says as she brings Lisa’s hand to her lips and plants a kiss on it. “You need to trust me on that,” 

Thinking she’s heard enough, Jisoo takes a final gulp from her water before washing thecup and making her way back to her room.

“Night guys,” she says before entering her room.

“Night, unnie,” the lovers reply.

Jisoo comfortably settled down on her bed before letting the events of today spiral in her mind.

It’s nice having Lisa look out for her best friend.It’s not that she ever doubted that, not at all. She’s witnessed every protective moment Lisa’s had over Jennie for quite some time now. It does nothing but reaffirms the fact that Jennie and Lisa were a perfect match all along.

And with that thought in mind, Jisoo lets her sleep take over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday jisoo!!!


	7. love is born when hearts collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update??
> 
> last chapter!  
> title inspo: 17 by pinksweats
> 
> this chapter is a lil weird only cos it’s set before ch. 6
> 
> i hope yall enjoy!

January 2020

They’re approaching Jennie’s birthday really fast when Jisoo realises Lisa wouldn’t be there to celebrate with her.

The youngest member’s currently in China filming for her upcoming project. She doesn’t blame Lisa for being busy, nobody does. They’re all happy for her, but it doesn’t mean Jisoo doesn’t see the way Jennie’s eyes are dimmer without the Thai woman around.

It’s a touchy topic they all seem to avoid whenever Jennie’s in the room. Jennie does a good job at pretending it doesn’t bother her, but Jisoo knows her well enough to know that it slightly is.

So here she is, standing in front of Jennie’s room with an excited Rosé in tow right before midnight. Rosé’s holding a cupcake with a lighted candle on it. 

She and Rosé had agreed to greet Jennie a happy birthday at midnight to uphold a tradition that began during their days as trainees- maybe this will cheer her lil Jendukie.

***

_ Jisoo sighs in relief as her body hits the softness of her mattress. _

_ “Never make me leave my bed again.” She says to Jennie as the younger woman joins her on her bed. _

_ They had just trained for 14 hours non-stop today. To say they were tired was an understatement. _

_ They lay together in comfortable silence, almost long enough for Jisoo to fall asleep when Jennie decides to speak. _

_ “Unnie,” She starts. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “It’s my birthday tomorrow.” Jennie says, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_ This new bit of information wakes Jisoo up as she turns to face her friend. They hadn’t really known each other for a while, but she and Jennie seemed to have gravitated towards each other. They were fast friends. Sometimes Jisoo feels like they’ve known each other for her whole life. _

_ Jennie Kim. 15 years old. “YG’s hidden gem” is what they dubbed her to be. She radiated talent with her polished skills. _

_ Everybody gravitates towards Jennie because Jennie’s who most of them want to be. _

_ And sure, that’s partly why Jisoo was easily enermoured by the younger girl, but the pull towards the younger woman was because of the way their personalities just clicked. _

_ She doesn’t know how, but they both understand each other. Even with the limited time they’ve had together. _

_ She hopes they’d remain close friends, even if she doesn’t get to debut. _

_ “Tomorrow? Why did I just find out about this?” Jisoo says. _

_ Jennie shrugs. _

_ “Nobody asked.” Jennie replies. _

_ “We need to celebrate.” Jisoo says seriously. _

_ “With who? Everybody’s too scared of me.” Jennie says as she sighs. _

_ It’s true.  _

_ Despite Jennie’s admirable talents, the trainees refuse to approach Jennie out of intimidation. She can sort of understand why. Jennie’s been there the longest and stands out, making most of the trainees jealous of her- and Jennie’s tough exterior didn’t do much to help her either. _

_ But in the months of getting to know her, Jisoo realises that Jennie isn’t as tough as she seems. Just like any other teenager, Jennie was just as scared, shy, and insecure. The only difference being was how well she hid that part of her. _

_ But Nobody was interested in getting to know her beyond her talent- well, apart from her and Lisa anyway. _

_ “It could just be you, me, and Lisa.” she suggests. _

_ “That sounds fun.” Jennie says with a smile. _

_ Jisoo mirrors the smile back as she turns her head back around to face the ceiling. _

_ “Unnie?” She hears Jennie say again. _

_ “Hmm?” Jisoo hums. _

_ “I’ve never— I haven’t had a birthday cake since I left Korea,” Jennie says shyly. _

_ “What?” Jisoo says as she turns her head so fast. _

_ “What do you mean?” Jisoo repeats _

_ “My foster family in New Zealand never really made me one and I was always too shy to ask,” She explains. _

_ “Plus the people here at the company don’t celebrate birthdays.” She adds before sitting up and getting ready for bed. _

_ Jisoo frowns. This isn’t right. Something should be done about this. _

_ Later that night, when Jennie was fast asleep in her bunk, Jisoo sneaks into the cafeteria with Lisa in tow. _

_ “What are we doing, again?” Lisa asks in broken korean. The younger girl was still trying her best to learn the language, with Jisoo as her teacher. The younger girl’s been making progress. _

_ “Baking a cake for Jennie. We have to be quiet, okay?” Jisoo whispers, earning a nod from the Thai girl. _

_ Baking a cupcake wasn’t that hard, but sneaking back in the dorm after curfew was. _

_ Jisoo and Lisa sigh in relief as they enter their room without getting caught. _

_ They make their way closer to a sleeping Jennie. _

_ “It’s almost midnight, unnie!” Lisa whispers excitedly. _

_ “Ok, you know the plan.” Jisoo says, earning an eager nod from the younger girl as she pulls up a picture of a candle on google images on her phone. _

_ “Yeah, that should do.” Jisoo says. _

_ Lisa pretends to obnoxiously clear her throat, making Jisoo laugh. _

_ “Happy Birthday to you,” They sing quietly. _

_ She watches as Jennie opens her eyes groggily and sits up on her bed. _

_ “Happy Birthday dear Jennie” They continue. _

_ “What?” She hears Jennie say in confusion, before her eyes land on the cupcake Jisoo made. _

_ “Happy Birthday to you!” They finish singing as Lisa cheers loudly at the end. _

_ “Shh! We can get in trouble!” Jisoo says as she hushes the girl. _

_ “Sorry! Birthdays get me excited.” the Thai girl replies. _

_ “Is that a cupcake?” Jennie whispers. _

_ “Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t make you a bigger one. We didn’t have many ingredients—“ Jisoo gets cut off by Jennie sniffing. _

_The birthday girl’s crying- no, sobbing as she stares at the cupcake in Jisoo’s hands . _

_ “Oh no!” Lisa says as she wraps her arms around Jennie, and tries to soothingly hush her. _

_ “Don’t cry, Jendeukie.” Jisoo says as she joins the hug. _

_ “I just— I wasn’t expecting this.” Jennie says in between her sobs. _

_ “It’s okay, Jen! With me and Jisoo around, we’ll always make sure to celebrate every single one of your birthdays with you!” Lisa promises, before pulling away from the hug. _

_ Jisoo watches as the Thai woman holds Jennie by the shoulders. She smiles proudly at Lisa for trying her best to say it all in Korean. _

_ “And when we debut, we’ll get you bigger cakes!” Lisa continues, earning a laugh from Jennie. _

_ “Right Unnie?” Lisa asks as she turns to face Jisoo. _

_ “Yeah.” Jisoo agrees as she nods and smiles at the younger two. _

_ “Now quick, make a wish and blow your candle.” Jisoo adds, scared they’ll be caught for being up late. _

_ Lisa turns her phone back on, showing the picture of the candle to Jennie again, earning a laugh from the birthday girl. _

_ “But that’s just a picture of a candle!” Jennie points out in amusement. _

_ “It should still work!” Lisa says excitedly as she shoves the phone closer to Jennie. _

_ Jisoo watches as Jennie wipes away the tears from her eyes before closing them and making a wish. _

_ Lisa and Jisoo let out a silent cheer as Jennie blows the virtual candle, making all the three girls erupt in laughter. _

_ “Happy Birthday, Jendeukie.”  _

***

And the rest was history. Ever since then, the three of them would greet Jennie when the clock strikes midnight, on the eve of her birthday.

Rosé pulls out her phone to check the time. 

00:00

They both look at each other and nod as they barge into Jennie’s room, earning a yell from Jennie.

“Happy Birthday to you,” They sing.

“You scared me!“ Jennie says with her hand on her chest.

Jisoo watches as Jennie’s face softens into a shy smile at the sight of her and Rosé slowly approaching her with the cake.

“Happy birthday to you,” Jisoo and Rosé sing while giggling.

“Happy birthday to you!” She hears a voice sing from Jennie’s phone, immediately recognising who it is.

They sit on Jennie’s bed whilst holding the cupcake till they finish singing.

“Happy Birthday to you!” They finish.

“I want to be there.” Lisa whines.

Jisoo rolls her eyes, she can practically imagine the pout on Lisa’s face without having to see her.

She grabs the phone from Jennie’s hand and almost chuckles at her accurate prediction.

“Your fault for being completely booked on your girlfriend’s birthday.” Jisoo teases.

“It’s not my fault!” Lisa argues with a frown on her face.

“Unnie! Blow your candle and make a wish.” Rosé says excitedly as she walks closer towards Jennie with the cupcake in her hand.

Jisoo flips the camera around on the call to show Jennie.

She watches as Jennie excitedly clasps her hands together and closes her eyes, before making a wish. 

“Cute.” She hears Lisa say, tearing her attention away from Jennie and looking at the phone.

Lisa’s staring at the screen in awe, a hand clutching her heart with a smile on her face.

Jisoo looks back at Jennie, chuckling at the realisation that the birthday girl is still making a wish.

“That’s one long wish,” Jisoo says, making Jennie laugh, her eyes still closed, concentrating on her wish.

“Stop, she’s concerntrating.” She hears Lisa say.

Jisoo rolls her eyes at Lisa’s protectiveness.

After a couple more seconds, Jennie blows her candle, making everyone cheer along with her.

“Thanks for the cupcake you guys,” Jennie says as she pulls her and Rosé in for a tight hug.

“Wasn’t a problem, Jendeukie.” Jisoo says as she hugs her tighter.

“We love you so much, unnie.” She hears Rosé says in their embrace.

“Love you guys too.” Jennie replies as she sniffles into the embrace.

“I want to be part of the hug.” Lisa whines again.

“Well do something about it then.” Jisoo says jokingly.

* * *

... but Jisoo should have known not to speak too soon. 

Not even an hour later, Lisa  _does_ do something about it and it goes like this:

Jisoo and Rosé leave for their respective rooms once they noticed a tired Jennie had already drifted off to sleep.

Right before Jisoo’s about to fall asleep, she feels her phone ring and quickly answers it.

It’s Lisa.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asks.

“Shouldn’t  you be asleep?” Lisa retorts, making Jisoo roll her eyes. Dating Jennie has surely made Lisa more sarcastic.

“And who was the one who called?” Jisoo replies.

Lisa smiles cheekily and then chuckles.

“I know you have insane amounts of separation anxiety, but we were literally on the phone 10 minutes ago. What’s up?” Jisoo asks.

“Unnie, I need your help.” Lisa says.

“With what?” she asks as she sits up on her bed.

“Don’t tell Jennie, but I’ve booked a private jet to fly back there tomorrow.” Lisa confesses.

“You what?” she says as her eyes widen as she leans forward.

A private jet? Since when was Lisa able to afford a private jet?

“I booked a private jet—“

“I heard that part, I’m just in disbelief that you did.” 

“I only need to be on set till noon tomorrow, so I should be able to be there before lunch.” Lisa continues.

Jisoo looks at Lisa in concern. The youngest member has been on a tight schedule for the past few months now. 

“Lisa, I’d love for you to be here and all but, aren’t you stretching yourself out too thin right now?” Jisoo asks.

Lisa shakes her head.

“I’m fine, Unnie. Trust me.” Lisa says. The younger girls seems very firm and determined. That enough reassures Jisoo.

Jisoo recalls Lisa’s previous statement.

“A private jet? That’s a spontaneous splurge even for you.” Jisoo points out.

Lisa sighs.

“Money’s just money, Unnie. I can always earn it back.”

Jisoo scoffs.

“We get it, you’re rich now.” Jisoo teases, making Lisa laugh.

“Okay, but seeing my girlfriend smile on her birthday?” Lisa begins while looking away from the camera, shyly.

“That’s priceless.” Lisa confesses, her voice a lot quieter than usual.

It’s sweet. It really is. And maybe Jisoo understands why Jennie is so fond of Lisa. But Jisoo’s not gonna give them the satisfaction of admitting it.

“Gross.” She comments back instead, earning a chuckle from Lisa.

“So, can you help me?” Lisa asks again.

“I guess.” Jisoo replies.

“Hold on, let me add Chaeyoung-ah to the call.” Lisa says.

* * *

In the early hours of the day, Jisoo, Lisa and Chaeyoung finalise Jennie’s Birthday surprise.

The plan goes like this:

  1. Let Jennie sleep in
  2. Have brunch with Jennie and her mum
  3. Start decorating Lisa’s apartment while Jennie’s gone
  4. Lisa to help Chaeyoung with the decorating (after landing)
  5. Surprise Jennie



Getting Jennie to sleep in was no problem at all. The birthday girl sleeps like a log on their days off. Jisoo wasn’t entirely sure why Lisa even added this one to the plan.

( _“_ _ Chaeng, write down ‘Jennie sleeping in’ as the first task.” Lisa says while she points at the screen._

_ “I thought that was a given?” Chaeng says confusingly as she writes it down on her notebook. _

_ Turns out planning Jennie’s surprise was something Lisa took seriously. _

_ “Yes, but I want to make it official. Jennie should sleep in till whatever time she wants on her Birthday.” Lisa says sternly. _

_ “Still think it’s a little unnecessary to add it.” Jisoo says while giving Lisa a weird look. _

_ Lisa tilts her head to the side and squints her eyes at the screen, lips slightly pursed. _

_ “I just want to make sure my girlfriend is treated like a princess on her birthday even if that includes sleeping in.” Lisa explains. _

_ Jisoo feigns annoyance as she rolls her eyes. _

_ “Ok, we get it. Next step.” Jisoo says, making them move on.) _

Step two wasn’t hard at all. Lisa had already asked the birthday girl’s mother to go out with them and swore her to secrecy about her plan.

But convincing Jennie that Chaeyoung didn’t want to go out to eat with them was hard.

... Which is why she’s currently sat down on the sofa, soothingly moving her hand up and down Chaeyoung’s back.

“My stomach hurts, unnie. I don’t think I can go.” Rosé lies as she clutches her stomach. 

Jisoo watches as Jennie cocks an eyebrow up at the younger girl in confusion.

“But you never turn down food and this is the first time in the 10 years that I’ve known you where I’ve seen your stomach hurt.” Jennie points out.

Oh god. She’s onto them. 

It’s true though. Chaeyoung has never turned down food and has a stomach of steel. Not once has she ever expressed having stomach pains even after that one time she drank 2 boxes of Lisa’s expired chocolate milk.

She needs to think of something fast. What could possibly convince Jennie? 

Jisoo feels herself lighten up with an idea.

“Damn, Chaeng.” Jisoo says as she immediately pulls her hand away and pretends to smell something foul.

She dramatically covers her nose as she gets up to run where Jennie is currently standing.

(If she could only laugh at Rosé’s mortified face right now, she would.)

“She’s been gassy all morning, Jenduk.” Jisoo lies, hoping Jennie wouldn’t see through her, not with her face partly covered.

“Really?” Jennie says, imitating Jisoo as she puts a hand over her nose too.

“Yeah, she decided to eat the candle last night after you fell asleep.” Jisoo adds.

And for some reason, that seems to do it. Jennie nods understandingly. 

“Like, all of the candle this time?” Jennie asks, her eyes widening in concern.

“Yep.” Jisoo says while nodding.

Jennie turns around to face Chaeyoung, who quickly stops glaring at Jisoo and back to feigning her stomach pain.

“Chaeng, how many times do we have to tell you that candles aren’t edible?” Jennie lectures, her hand still covering her nose.

Jisoo smirks. There’s no escape for Chaeyoung now. She has to ride along with the lie.

“I‘m sorry, unnie. It’s a lesson learnt.” Rosé replies, gripping onto her stomach even more.

Damn, they both should turn into acting if singing doesn’t work out.

Jisoo bites her tongue, forcing herself not to laugh at the scene taking place.

“Are you okay though?” Jennie asks, her voice laced with concern as she approaches Chaeng on the sofa. “Have you taken medicine?” 

“Don’t worry bout me, unnie. I’ll be okay.” Rosé replies.

She clears her throat and removes her hand from her nose, pretending that the air smelt cleaner. 

“We should go, Jendeukie. Your mum’s waiting.” She says as she tugs on Jennie’s arm.

“I’m sorry I can’t come again, Unnie. Please eat good for me.” Rosé says with a pout.

“That’s okay. Just drink some water and eat something plain for your stomach okay?” Jennie replies, as the birthday girl gives her a sympathetic smile.

“We really shouldn’t leave her on candle duty anymore,” she hears Jennie say as they exit their apartment.

“You really think that’s gonna stop her?” Jisoo replies as she feels Jennie’s arm snake into her own.

* * *

Dinner with Mama Kim would’ve gone relatively well if the older woman hadn’t been a little  too  obvious.

It started off with a casual, “How’s Lisa doing?” and then later ending with an “It would be nice if she came back to surprise you.” 

Jisoo’s never wanted to slap her own forehead so hard.

But luckily, Jennie doesn’t think much of it. 

(“She’s doing well. Just busy making her students cry apparently.” and completely dismissing the latter comment.)

Halfway through their meal, Jisoo receives a message from Lisa letting her know that she’s landed.

Jisoo shakes her head as she thinks about Lisa flying in luxury and the number of pictures she probably took in each corner of the jet.

They’re about to part ways with Jennie’s mum when the older woman almost spills it:

“I hope you enjoy the surprise you have at home,” she says as she hugs Jennie goodbye.

“What surprise?” Jennie asks curiously.

Damn it Mama Kim.

“Probably the mess Rosé made in the toilet.” Jisoo quickly answers, while signaling to Jennie’s mum to cut it out.

“Unnie!” Jennie whines in disgust.

The older woman looks at her apologetically before pulling away from the hug.

“It was nice seeing you girls. Have fun today, honey.” She calls out before heading towards her own car.

Later on their car ride back home, Jennie seems to have somewhat of a hunch.

(“Mum was being weird, right?”

“Yeah, how’d she know about the surprise Chaeng made—“

“Unnie, please do not finish that sentence.”)

* * *

They sit in comfortable silence while browsing away on their phones. It wasn’t long until both girls received a notification on instagram from Lisa’s public account.

Jisoo snickers at the picture. Lisa had posted a birthday picture for Jennie on her story.

“Isn’t instagram banned in China?” Jisoo points out, hoping to get a reaction from Jennie.

“Management probably did it for her.” Jennie replies quietly, her lips pursed as she stares at the picture.

That’s actually far from the truth.

_(“So, I learnt how to use a VPM the other day,” Lisa says._

_They’re still halfway through discussing Jennie’s birthday surprise, when Lisa decides to change the topic._

_But what on earth is a VPM?_

_“I asked a friend of mine working on the show, and they taught me how to use a VPM.” Lisa continues. “This way I can use my instagram and post something for her,” she finishes. A confident smirk appearing on her face._

_”Lisa, what’s a VPM?” Jisoo finally asks._

_“You know,” Lisa says as she shifts around on her bed. “A VPM; That thing that’ll let me use instagram,”_

_It’s a poor explanation, but Chaeyoung saves the night._

_“Unnie, I think she means VP **N** ,” Rosé explains, emphasising on the ‘N’. “It helps people access websites that aren’t available to certain countries.”_

_Jisoo snorts._

_”Yah, you know how to make one, but don’t even know what it’s called,” Jisoo says, while shaking her head.)_

Jisoo clears her throat.

“She really is a woman of little words, huh?” Jisoo chuckles, hoping it will lighten the mood. She looks up at Jennie, only to see the younger woman now frowning at the picture.

“Yup. _Very_ little words.” Jennie responds as she sighs and turns her phone off, before looking out the window.

Before Jisoo could ask about her best friend’s odd behaviour, she gets a message from Chaeyoung asking how far away they were.

“Hey, speaking of the devil, can we go to Lisa’s apartment? She just texted me to check on the cats.” Jisoo says.

Lisa’s apartment is ready, according to Rosé’s text.

“Yeah, I was supposed to come by later to feed them anyway,” Jennie says a little too quietly. Jisoo frowns at the birthday girl’s sudden sadness.

“What’s wrong, Jendeukie?” Jisoo asks.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Jennie says as she continues to avoid her gaze.

She hates it when Jennie dismisses her feelings.

“Stop that.” she says as she grabs onto Jennie’s free hand, making the younger girl look at her.

“Talk to me, Jen.” Jisoo says softly, hoping Jennie would open up to her.

“Sorry, it’s just. Lisa hasn’t replied to me all day. I thought she was busy, but clearly not if  she managed to text you.” Jennie says as she plays with the zipper of her bag.

Damn it.

“I mean it’s fine! I get that she’s busy, of course I do. I'm happy she is,” Jennie adds.

“But it’s my birthday,” she pouts and Jisoo just knows that the birthday girl is inches away from crying.

“and you miss her a little more than usual.” Jisoo finishes for her. Jennie nods sadly.

Jisoo gives her a sympathetic smile and holds onto her hand tighter.

“It’s understandable, Jenduk. Of course you miss her more today.” Jisoo says reassuringly.

“But I know for a fact that Lisa’s not ignoring you— not purposely.”

“You know, she might’ve messaged me first ‘cause she probably had another weird dream about Louie eating Leo again.” Jisoo says jokingly, making Jennie laugh.

“Your love for each other is stronger than you think, Jenduk. Ease up just a tiny bit today, okay?” Jisoo says, while offering Jennie a smile.

“You’re right and I shouldn’t let it ruin my day.” Jennie responds.

“Yeah, what was that video you were going to show me again?” Jisoo asks, wanting to change the topic. 

Jisoo smiles as she watches Jennie perk up while talking about her dance video.

_ Hold on a little tighter, Jendeukie. _

* * *

“You should post it.” Jisoo says as they’re walking up to Lisa’s apartment.

“Yeah, I’m doing it right now.” Jennie says as she fiddles with her phone.

Jisoo feels herself perk up in excitement as she opens Lisa’s door.

They’re greeted by the thumping of the bass and loud blasting music.

_Go, go, go, go, go, go_   
_Go, shorty_

Jisoo lets Jennie step inside first, the birthday girl looking all confused.

“What the?” Jennie says as she takes off her shoes.

_ We gon’ party like it’s your birthday. _

“Where are the cats?” Jennie asks curiously as she scans Lisa's living room. 

Jisoo supposes it’s a little odd. The cats usually come and greet them by the door. Perhaps Chaeng and Lisa put them away?

Lisa’s living room is dark, with fairy lights decorated around the walls and balloons scattered on the floor.

There’s a small disco ball illuminating with rainbow lights in the corner of the room.

Jisoo nods in appreciation. She has to hand it to Lisa and Chaeng for doing this all last minute.

Speaking of, where are those two anyway?

“What is happening?” Jennie says as she bobs her head to the beat while turning around to face Jisoo.

Jisoo spots Lisa tiptoeing behind Jennie, with a finger on her mouth signalling Jisoo to be quiet.

“We’re celebrating your birthday!” Jisoo says as she looks back at Jennie, dancing along with her.

Jennie laughs as she puts her arms up in the air and sways her hips to the beat and Jisoo sways along with her hoping to distract her from the surprise.

She watches as Lisa snakes her arm around Jennie’s waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. Jennie immediately freezes, making Jisoo laugh at Jennie’s confused face. 

“Wait- who is this?” Jennie asks as she grips onto Lisa’s arm, trying to grab a feel of it.

Lisa nuzzles her head into Jennie’s neck before whispering something in her ear, making the birthday girl’s eyes practically bulge out. Jisoo's too far away to make out what the younger woman said.

Just in time, Rosé turns on the light as Jennie turns around to look at Lisa.

Jennie lets out a loud squeal as she jumps onto Lisa, wrapping her legs around Lisa’s waist, almost throwing the younger woman off balance.

“Aww,” Rosé coos out as she walks towards Jisoo.

Jisoo smiles at Jennie’s excitement. She watches as Lisa laughs while holding onto Jennie tightly and slowly spinning them around.

She catches a glimpse of Jennie’s face radiating with glee. Jisoo feels her heart warm up at the sight of her best friend looking so happy, especially with how upset she was in the car.

Jisoo’s face brightens as she thinks of an idea. She quickly pulls out her phone and decides to capture this moment. 

“That’s one christmas present off the list.” Jisoo says as she takes the picture.

“Unnie, it’s still January.” Rosé points out, but she ignores it.

She watches as Jennie pulls Lisa in for a kiss as she slides down her body and onto her feet again.

“Aww,” Rosé coos again, the blonde elbowing her arm, signalling her to join in. Jisoo playfully rolls her eyes and coos with her. She feels Rosé rest her head against her own as they watch the two lovers reunite.

“Hey,” Lisa says softly, barely audible enough for Jisoo to hear.

She watches as Jennie’s smile gets even bigger as she replies.

“Hi,” Jennie says breathlessly.

Usually, Jisoo cringes at their cheesy greeting, but today she decides to let them have it. Besides, it  is a little cute, she supposes.

Jisoo hears Rosé squeal as she hits her arm in excitement. Jisoo turns her head away from the lovers only to find Rosé’s eyes sparkling with tears.

“They’re so cute.” Rosé says, as she wipes her tears away.

Jisoo snickers at Rosé’s softness and rubs the Blonde's arm. She looks back at the two and catches Lisa pull Jennie into another kiss.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be filming?” Jennie asks as she pulls away from the kiss.

Lisa shakes her head.

“I was, but I just couldn’t miss your birthday.” Lisa confesses.

“Won’t you get in trouble?“ Jennie asks worriedly.

“I promised you a long time ago, remember? Jisoo-unnie and I would celebrate all your birthdays with you.” 

Jisoo smiles. Of course Lisa would still remember that.

(“Wait, where was I when that happened?” She hears Rosé whisper.

“Practicing to be a nun in Australia.” Jisoo replies without taking her eyes off the two, earning a shove from Rosé.)

She watches as Jennie tears up a little at Lisa’s confession.

“And Chaeng now too, i guess.” Lisa adds, making Jennie laugh through her tears.

Lisa’s using her thumb to wipe Jennie’s tears away.

Before getting carried away by her own emotions, Jisoo decides to break up the moment by making her presence known.

“Your girlfriend rented a private jet for today, Jendeuk.”

“You what?” Jennie yells as she pulls away from Lisa to get a better view of her face.

“Surprise?” Lisa says with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Half an hour later, her and Rosé decide to call it a day and leaves the two lovers alone to spend more time together.

Lisa had told them that she was set to leave at 4am in the morning, and Jisoo had sensed that the younger woman wanted to squeeze in as much time as she can with her girlfriend before heading back.

Jisoo shakes her head. She doesn’t know how Lisa does it. The younger woman’s been busy since the start of the year, yet here she is; still making time for Jennie.

With the events that occured today, there’s one thing that Jisoo can confidently agree on: Lisa is very dependable.  It wasn’t much of a debate to begin with, but being here for Jennie’s birthday (this time as Jennie’s girlfriend) just further proved her point.

Lisa’d always try to be there for Jennie, even if it meant finding loopholes and stretching herself out thin.

Sure, she's thrown away her checklist away, but she can't help but think about how Lisa managed to tick all her boxes.

Watching her two best friends love each other so purely and wholesomely makes her crave a love just like that.

Maybe she should start opening her own horizons too?

Jisoo throws herself on her bed and sighs in relief.

Nah. All she needs is her bed.

Her bed and her phone. The perfect combination.

She taps her pockets for her phone, only to find her pockets empty.

That’s weird.

She reaches for her bag, and feels for her phone. 

Nothing.

Where could it be?

She groans in realisation. Jennie has it. The birthday girl wanted to see the photo she took of them.

Oh God.

She doesn’t want to go back, what if she sees something she does not want to see?

Jisoo shakes her head. She doesn’t need her phone. Maybe being monogamous with her bed is enough.

* * *

5 minutes later, Jisoo finds herself knocking at Lisa’s door before opening it herself.

Stupid phone.

She shields her eyes as she walks in, only to hear soft music playing in the background.

_ So promise you'll never change _

_ And I'll always be the same _

_ We'll be dancing the same groove _

_ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen _

Jisoo decides to peak through her fingers, only to see the two lovers slow dancing to the song.

Jennie’s head is resting on Lisa’s shoulder with one arm wrapped around Lisa’s waist. The other hand holding Lisa’s as they sway to the beat.

_ I just wanna dance with you _

_ Floating over marble floors _

_ I can see a thousand years _

_ When I'm looking in your eyes _

Jisoo feels her heart throb at the sight of the two. 

If Jisoo had learnt anything these past few months, it’s that Jennie and Lisa’s relationship is the embodiment of love.

The way they make loving someone look so effortlessly. The way they’re always so attentive of the others’ needs. The way they’re always so content with one another.

The way they’re just happy with each other.

She really was wrong about Lisa during the beginning of their relationship.  See, Lisa’s a lot of things, but Lisa— silly, charming and caring Lisa— really is the perfect person for her best friend.

And Jennie? She’s no doubt the one for her little Lisa. Perfect, understanding and kind Jennie.

They really do make the best pair.  Jisoo feels her eyes well in tears at the realisation. 

_ And I'll never lie to you _

_ Just don't you hold back on me _

_ I wanna love you as strong _

_ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen _

She wipes her tears and smiles at her two friends before silently walking back, not wanting to disturb the moment.

She can deal with a couple of hours without her phone, she thinks to herself.

In just 8 years time, Jisoo will later recall this memory at her best friends’ wedding, as Jennie’s maid of honour.

“... a few months into their relationship, I told Jennie that her and Lisa together just didn’t make any sense.” Jisoo says, earning laughter from everybody.

“I mean you all know Lisa by now right? She’s silly, immature, restless, annoying—“

“— I think they get it unnie.” She hears Lisa say.

“While Jennie’s kind and perfect.”

“But you know what? Jennie’s response is what really changed it all for me.” Jisoo says as she stares back at Jennie. “She told me, when does love ever make sense?” Jisoo continues.

She looks back at the crowd.

“It doesn’t. Love doesn’t make any sense. Yet watching my two best friends love each other? That made imperfect sense to me.”

“So to Mrs and Mrs Manofoot—“

“Unnie!” Lisa whines.

“I love you both so much,” Jisoo continues, feeling herself choke up.

And God, she never cries. Especially in public, but here she is, standing at Jennie and Lisa's wedding feeling a ton of emotions beginning to splurge out. 

“It was an honour watching you both grow up and love each other so wholesomely.” She says, her voice all shakey. "I was at the front row seat, watching almost everything unfold,"

“I hope you continue loving each other the way that you do now, and continue to help each other grow for many more years to come.” Jisoo finishes, this time letting her tears fall as the crowd awes.

She watches as Jennie and Lisa cry happy tears as they both walk up to her and envelop her in a tight hug.

“Chaeng-ah. Get in here.” Jisoo shouts, making the crowd laugh.

Jisoo sighs happily at the feeling of her three sisters hugging her.

“I love you all so much. Thank you for being here.” Jennie says as she looks at her and Chaeyoung.

“Like we'd ever miss your wedding, unnie.”

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funnily enough, when i was beginning to write this series, this was the first chapter i wrote.
> 
> thanks for joining me on this ride!
> 
> i would like to end off by reminding everyone to pls ship harmlessly & respect boundaries! 
> 
> pls stay safe & wear a mask! farewell for now, friends :)
> 
> 25/01/2021 a/n:  
> hey yall, made a few revisions in this story. i also felt as though it was appropriate to give yall a friendly reminder that everything that transpired in this fic is not real. i do apologise if at times Jenchulichaeng seemed ooc, but again this is a fanfic and isn’t supposed to be 100% accurate.


End file.
